Naruto's Return
by Dragongemx7
Summary: What if, when Naruto left to retrieve Sasuke, he never came back? And what if, three years later, he finally does, but instead of Sasuke is accompanied by a beautiful girl with a mysterious past...? Rated T for violence, language, and sensualality.
1. Chapter 1

_The few dying rays of the sun filtered through a thick canopy of trees, casting ominous shadows across the forest floor. Sasuke stood next to a thick tree trunk, panting heavily, a look of agony on his face. Blood dripped form his lower thigh, pooling below his sandaled foot on the muddy ground. _

_A beautiful woman with impossibly silky black hair crouched nearby, an evil smile illuminating her face, revealing pointed teeth. Plants withered at her gaze; animals fled the scene. Without warning, she sprang forward, sinking her fangs into Sasuke's neck._

_"Aaaaaaaggggggggghhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!" he screamed, eyes widening in shock and horror. _

_A flash. Sasuke now stood in a dark room, bathed in firelight. All you could see was his back. The stone walls seemed too much like a tomb, like a mausoleum. He began to turn, but it was not Sasuke. This man had a pale white face with cold black eyes and a long, forked tongue…_

No!

Sakura screamed, and sat up with a jolt. Chest heaving, she tried to gather her thoughts in her whirling head. What the hell was that?

She continued to fight to regain her breath. _It was a dream._

Sakura lay back, staring at the dark ceiling. The moon illuminated the complicated swirls with a mysterious glow; a puzzle Sakura still could not figure out… Sakura was very familiar with her bedroom ceiling, unfortunately. How often she had lain here, exhausted, unable to sleep…

Sakura glanced at the clock. She sighed. It was four in the morning. There would be no more sleep tonight. She rolled over on her side, gazing out the window. This was so weird! She hadn't' had dreams like this for nearly a year and a half.

_If only Naruto hadn't left… _Yes. If only Sasuke had never gotten that damn seal. If only he had never run off. If only Naruto hadn't gone after him. If only they had returned. If only…

The year after their disappearances had really taken their toll on the village. Sakura, mostly, but you had to count the decreased demand for roman with Naruto gone. Sakura had no one to talk to, no one to understand. Every night she had terrible nightmares; some about Naruto, most depicting Sasuke's death.

Sakura had thrown herself at anything and everything to take her mind of the two of them. She eventually settled for the one thing was good at: her studies. Reading by day, training by night, Sakura worked herself ragged. But it was the only way she could protect herself from all the pain she felt. The two had abandoned her, without a backwards thought. And no, Naruto hadn't even considered taking her with him. She would have just slowed him down.

Over the next year and a half, Sakura became a very gifted healer; someone whom Tsunade herself took notice of. So she became the Hokage's apprentice, and was granted duties to occupy herself and prepare her for being the next top healer. Still she studied, still she trained. Her body put on a very different appearance: unhealthily skinny, hair she refused to cut, sallow skin, haunted eyes. Even Ino didn't bother to try to talk to her anymore.

But gradually, (and to Sakura's great surprise) Sakura became extravagant at what she did. She became a hospital healer, and thought she never re-took the Chuunin exam, a Juunin level jutsu healer. Tsunade had tried to convince her many times to re-take the exams, but each time Sakura refuted. She didn't want the rank Chuunin. She didn't want to get any closer to Hokage; the rank Naruto had so desperately sought…

With a sigh, Sakura pulled herself out of bed and went into the bathroom. She turned on the faucet and splashed some water on her face.

Gazing into the mirror, Sakura hardly recognized the face. The cerulean eyes had gone dull. She could see her ribs beneath the nightgown she wore. Her palms were a motley brown color from so much chakra….

_This has got to change, _Sakura thought. Today, she would only read her Healer's Guide: The Path to Tsunade for three hours. She would eat a big breakfast, and maybe lunch. She would take a walk next to the lake, and smell some flowers along the way. Enjoy nature. Only train until eleven.

But what would she think about during those long unoccupied hours…_ Stop it, _Sakura told herself sternly. _If you looked how old you felt, you'd be fifty instead of sixteen. You weigh ninety-five pounds, for crying out loud! You need to get your act together, and start acting like a ninja!_

Perhaps she should look into ninjutsu to gain some muscle…

With another sigh, Sakura turned back into her room to get ready to go to the hospital. If she was going to be awake, she may as well me doing something productive.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura was putting the finishing touches on the stitches of a young Academy student when Tsunade approached her.

Tsunade was certainly an intimidating person. Tall in height, expressive blonde hair, knowing eyes, and biggest breasts Sakura had ever seen defined her as Hokage, superior ruler of the Hidden Leaf Village.

"Come with me," she ordered, and led the way to the nurses lounge. Confused, Sakura followed and washed up in the sink. She sat at the old leather couch, tucking her legs beneath her. She looked at Tsunade expectantly.

"There are some visitors coming to the village today. I would like you to go greet them."

Sakura shifted, interested. "Why?"

Tsunade looked annoyed. She pursed her lips. "I'm not sure, actually. I've heard rumors that they are quite powerful ninja's, and I want someone I can trust to see them into the village. I may want to meet t hem." At Sakura's dubious look, Tsunade flashed a smile. "Besides, I have this feeling you may want to meet them. Report back to me when you've finished with them."

"All right," Sakura reluctantly agreed, still not totally convinced. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

Tsunade smirked. "I assure you, I know no more that what I've just told you." With that, she got up and walked out at a call from her attendant.

_Maybe I'm just being too paranoid, _Sakura thought, shaking her head. She grabbed three breakfast burritos from the cafeteria (hey, it's a fanfic so Mickey D's can exist, right?) and strode off through the streets towards the cliff overlooking the village. After finishing the last burrito, Sakura felt impossibly full. She listened to the birds sing, something she had not done in a long time.

Leaning over the railing, Sakura had forgotten just how beautiful the Hidden Leaf Village could look. The sleepy town was just waking up, even though the ninjas-in-training were at school. The sun shone down on all the booths with their colorful flags and advertisements.

_Why can't I be apart of that anymore? _Sakura thought sadly.

Looking at the sun, it seemed to be around ten. Sighing, Sakura sat down against the railing for a long wait.

After a while, her mind began to wander. Clouds scooted lazily across the sky, forming shapes her imagination would have recognized if she had let it. Two hours went by in a slow haze before Sakura began to sense someone approaching. _Two someone's, _she thought after pressing her ear to the ground. In the distance, two shapes began to form. They looked roughly a mile away.

Bored, Sakura scanned the blue sky again. The clouds were drifting a bit more swiftly; cumulus's were building in the east. _Who could these visitors be? _Sakura thought. _What makes them different from the usual tourists? _

_Oh, the suspense is killing me, _she thought vaguely. Sakura climbed to her feet, brushing her red dress off. She gazed out over the Leaf Village on last time, and turned to greet the two ninjas approaching. Sakura gasped. Her mind froze. Her heart stopped.

_It was Naruto._

"Oh my-" Sakura breathed. How was this possible? It had been three years since he was here, what was he doing back? Better, who was with him? What gave him the nerve to look at her face after all he had put her through?

Naruto was just as appalled as she was. He could never forget Sakura's gorgeous face, but who was this? This was not Sakura!

_What happened to her? _He thought. His companion coughed. They had arrived.

"N…Naruto…" Sakura whispered. Naruto stood there, proud and tall, just like she'd remembered. He now wore his jacket open, she noticed, over a black muscle shirt. He had grown taller, as she had, and must have been nearly six foot. His face had slimmed, also. He now looked more like a man than ever. Sakura hugged her stomach, willing herself not to throw up. What was going on here? Could this have anything to do with her dream? Had Tsunade known? And where was Sasuke?

The person standing next to Naruto was not Sasuke. Not even close. Naruto's friend was a GIRL!

_The nerve of him…_Sakura seethed. Had he no idea what he had put her through?! Is this his girlfriend?!

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN???!!!" Sakura shouted at him. _Don't cry, _she ordered herself. Naruto looked at her cluelessly. _Same old Naruto, _she thought bitterly. So naive.

Naruto felt slightly guilty, but also indignant. He had tried to rescue Sasuke almost entirely for her. He had given up three years of his life searching for him!

"What do you mean, where've I been? I've been all over the place!" he exclaimed. "Jeeze, I've visited so many places, you should've seen them!" and he went on to rant about the various locations he's seen. The girl beside him shook her head, exasperated.

Sakura noticed the girl was very beautiful. She was about the same age as she and Naruto, maybe a little older.

Her outfit further offended Sakura. It was like nothing she had ever seen, and so _revealing! _Sakura blinked, taking in her eccentric appearance. She was wearing a sparkling, green top similar to a string bikini top. It showed off her large curves very well. On her forearms were arm protectors with black wrap. A long black handle protruded from above her head. She was wearing green, spandex-like shorts underneath a completely split black skirt just like Sakura's. And she was wearing a lumpy belt underneath _that_. Her sandals resembled a block heel.

The girl also had a pretty face, with piercing sapphire eyes and long eyelashes. Her black hair was navy-tinted, and cascaded down her back in waves nearly to her waist. But it was her forehead protector that drew Sakura's attention. It had no symbol!

"Naruto," Sakura interrupted him curtly. "Who is this?"

The girl turned slightly, and Sakura gasped. When she had moved, she revealed what the handle on her back was connected.

_It was a neck cutter._

"Aagh!" Sakura shrieked, leaping back and drawing a kunai. "She has one of those swords!" Sakura vividly remembered Zabuza's neck cutter, which was capable of cleaving a human in half.

"Oh, this old thing?" the girl said, gesturing to the large sword carelessly. "It's just for show. I hardly ever use it."

But Sakura was far from convinced. Who the hell was this girl? That thing was an assassination weapon!

"Who are you?" Sakura asked suspiciously.

* * *

K, I no it was short, sry. Like I said, first fanfic so im a little rusty, but make sure 2 tell me if im makin a mistake somewhere in the info, k? COMMENTS COMMENTS COMMENTS!!!!

Return to Top


	3. Chapter 3

"My name is Misteruia," (pronounced Mitz-er-oo-ya) she said formally, holding out her hand. Sakura eyed it disdainfully.

"Yeah, but everyone calls her Mitzy," Naruto added. Mitzy smiled at him.

"You mean you call me Mitzy," she said, withdrawing her hand casually. There was an awkward silence Sakura was determined not to break. She eyed the handle of the neck cutter gingerly, remembering how it had sliced through Kakashi sensei's chest so easily that time on the bridge… Naruto didn't take the hint and began speaking.

"So, how is everybody?!" he asked enthusiastically. "How's Neji and Hinata? And old granny Tsunade? And Lee and Ino and Shikamaru and…" he rambled for a few more minutes until Sakura interrupted.

"Okay, I get it already!"

_Geeze, moody_, Naruto thought.

Sakura was silent for a few moments. "Everyone's the same as always, I suppose. Oh, we've all changed some. Neji and Hinata worked out their differences, and are currently living together like brother and sister." Sakura smiled reminiscently. "Hinata saved him from a missing-nin he was hunting. I wish you could have seen it." Sakura chewed her lip. "Let's see…. Ino has a new boyfriend; the sensei's are mostly the same. Tsunade is doing a fantastic job at Hokage…and I've become her apprentice."

Naruto was shocked. First Ino had gotten over Sasuke, now Sakura was Tsunade's apprentice? He knew Sakura was smart, but not that smart!

Mitzy, however, was completely non-plussed. She had no idea who Sakura was talking about, but she sensed this was important to Naruto and didn't interrupt.

"I have to say, you about broke little Konohagaru's heart when you left. You know he looked up to you so much!" Sakura told him. She took great satisfaction in the guilt written on his face.

Her smile disappeared quickly, however. "As for Lee…" Sakura drew a deep, shaky breath. "Lee…Lee's dead."

Naruto gasped. Mitzy sensed his pain and looked at him in concern. Sakura wiped her eyes and continued.

"Yes. He decided to go ahead with the surgery to remove the bone fragments embedded in his spine. Tsunade was to do it. She got about a third of the way through it when…" Sakura now looked angry. "The Wind country attacked."

Naruto was appalled, and this time Mitzy's feelings matched his. Mitzy had heard the Hidden Leaf Village was at war, but surely they would have heard of a second attack!

Sakura balled her fists. The injustice of it all! Lee had saved her life numerous times, and Tsunade had been in the process of saving his, why had it all gone wrong?

"Tsunade had to withdraw from surgery to help defend the Academy. Lee's body just couldn't handle it."

Naruto's mind was whirling. None of these things made sense! Why hadn't he heard of any of this? Had he really been gone that long? What next!

"There's more, I'm afraid," Sakura continued to look angry. "You know who was leading the raid?"

Naruto's blood went cold. Who was the one person capable of killing without a thought, one who he knew?

"Gaara." Naruto jumped. Mitzy had said that!

"How do you know?" Sakura asked suspiciously.

"I heard it through the grapevine," Mitzy replied smoothly. Under other circumstances, Naruto would have challenged her, but he had come to trust Mitzy with his life, so he didn't comment. Sakura, on the other hand, didn't look convinced, but thankfully didn't pursue the subject.

"Anything else?" Naruto asked with dread.

"Yes, I'm afraid," Sakura answered, looking pained again. "Gai was killed in the raid. He stayed with Lee until the end, but after he realized Lee couldn't' be saved…he threw himself at Gaara with a vengeance I've never seen. But Gaara…he couldn't be stopped. He murdered Gai…brutally. There weren't even…pieces…left."

Naruto's mouth hung open. Mitzy bowed her head respectfully.

_How? _Naruto thought sadly. _How could all of this have happened in such a short time?_

Tears filled Sakura's eyes. "You've been gone for such a long time," she sobbed.

Naruto was very uncomfortable. How should he react to this? "Sakura-" Naruto stepped forward, unsure of what to do, but she drew away.

"How could you leave when we needed you the most? When I needed you?" Sakura asked tearfully.

Hot, bubbling guilt filled Naruto's stomach. His social intellect hadn't improved over the past three years; he hadn't foreseen this.

"Sakura…I'm sorry…" Naruto mumbled. He didn't know what else to say!

"You're sorry? _You're sorry?! _You come back after disappearing for nearly three years without warning without Sasuke and with some whore-looking girl in tow you probably picked up off a street corner and all you can say is you're sorry?!" Sakura shrieked at him.

This cut Naruto deep. He had expected Sakura to be happy at his return, not totally distraught. Then again, he had expected her to look sixteen, not forty. However, he was further worried on the slight on Mitzy. She could kick Sakura's butt in a minute if she wanted to.

"Sakura…Sakura, I-" Naruto reached for her again, but that was obviously the wrong thing to do. Mitzy winced as Sakura slapped Naruto across the face, turned on her heel, and ran back towards the village, tears streaming behind her.

Naruto stood still for a moment. He sighed.

"Well, you have to admit, you had it coming," Mitzy patted him on the shoulder sympathetically.

"Why was she so mad, Mitzy? What did I do?" Naruto asked, clueless. His cheek stung.

"Well, it seems to me that you two had a very close bond," Mitzy said thoughtfully. "When you left, it probably broke her heart just as much as when Sasuke left." Oh, yes, Naruto had told Mitzy all about Sasuke.

"But, I don't get it. Sakura likes Sasuke, not me." Naruto was very confused.

Mitzy sighed. "Lets see…how do I explain this…" she muttered. "Okay, a girl's mind works in a different way than boy's do. Sakura probably felt betrayed that you chose Sasuke over staying with her. She's probably honed on that resentment in the years you've been gone. Hell, she may even blame you for Lee and Gai's death's. And now with you reappearing, especially with me-a pretty girl, I might add, who's not Sasuke- all those painful memories are resurfacing."

Naruto gaped at her. "Damn it, why do girl's have to be so complicated?"

Mitzy smiled as clouds rolled overhead. Lightning flashed somewhere in the distance. Mitzy looked up.

"Look's like we've got a storm coming, from the east," she noted. "You got a place we can go?" A raindrop splashed on her nose.

Naruto thought hard, trying to remember. "Yeah, this way." He led Mitzy through the quickly thinning crowd, down familiar streets. Suddenly he stopped dead in his tracks. He turned his head to the left, sniffing deeply. Mitzy looked at him quizzically. "RAMEN!" he shouted.


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura ran. She ran as fast and as hard as she could, leaving a thunderstruck Naruto behind. Sakura ran to hide her expression, her tears, her pain.

_How could he be back?_

Sakura sped past booths and h ouses, people and animals alike. All was a blur. She couldn't' discern between them if she tried. Her mind was speeding at a hundred miles an hour. This was impossible! You don't just disappear for three years and reappear without warning! It simply wasn't done! And you sure as hell don't come back expecting everything and everyone to be the same.

As Sakura raced down the gravel path next to the lake, she realized the liked this speedy sanctuary. She didn't have to talk to anyone, or recognize anything, and everyone got out of her way without question.

The sun's reflection followed Sakura as she went, bouncing off the crystal water into her eyes; blinding her from the world. Sakura liked this even more.

Sakura half hoped her heart would burst from her excertion. She hadn't ran this hard in goodness knows how long. How complicated her life had become!

Sakura dashed up a hill, panting hard, the old in-your-nose-out-your-mouth trick forgotten. Her calves burned, her throat was raw, but the physical pain! It felt so good, so-managable-next to the things she had endured these past couple of years.

She slowed. Sakura looked across the lake, scanning the surface of the water for her reflection. There stood a girl who looked like she had lost her way.

Stones crunched underfoot as someone approached. Sakura simply stood there, dripping sweat, as a cloud rolled over the sun.

"Hey, Sakura. Long time no see." Sakura turned. It was Ino!

Ino looked just how she remembered. Same pretty face, thin, muscled body. Her hair had gotten longer, like Sakura's, and she known bore a Chuunin vest.

"What's your hurry?" she asked. Sakura stared at her for a moment.

"Naruto's back," she told her hollowly.

Ino looked incredulous. "Are you serious?!" Sakura nodded. "That jerk! Who does he think he is!"

Sakura shrugged. "He didn't come back alone," she said tonelessly. Ino looked up quickly.

"Sasuke?" she asked hopefully.

"I wish. No, he came back with some girl named Mitzy, or something."

Ino was stunned. This was an unexpected twist! She had followed Sakura hoping to have a good conversation about Sakura's new jogging program, instead she found herself stuck in a rather uncomfortable situation.

"So…how are you doing?" Ino asked. Sakura fought an insane urge to laugh.

"Oh great! Just fine!"

Ino was silent. "I was being serious."

Sakura sighed. "Sorry. I'm…not good."

"I could tell."

"Could you?"

"Yes."

"Great."

"Isn't it?"

"…not really."

Sakura was shocked that she could actually carry on a casual conversation with Ino, of all people. Was she really getting that desperate?

The heavens opened up and poured rain down on them. Ino's bang's stuck to her face, and Sakura sighed. At least her sweat wasn't showing anymore.

"Hey…do you maybe want to…you know…train together sometime?"

Sakura looked up, amazed, and touched.

"Um…sure. Why not?" she answered, a teeny ray of hope shining into her despairing soul.

"How about tomorrow?" Ino asked casually, bowing her head to keep the rain out of her eyes.

"Ok. I guess I'll see you then." Sakura watched as Ino slowly walked off, enjoying the rain. Then all her feelings came rushing back with a vengeance.

Sakura headed back to the village. It was time to go visit Tsunade…

* * *

"Ramen?" Mitzy asked, confused. What on earth was ramen?!

Naruto was dumbstruck. "You…have…never…heard… of RAMEN?!!!!!"

Mitzy shook her head, giggling apologetically.

"Oh my god, it is like the BEST food in the whole world!! You have to try some!" and without further ado Naruto grabbed Mitzy by the hand and dragged her over to a little shop with curtains hanging behind the stools.

"Two bowls of ramen, old man!" Naruto sang out, to the elderly man working the booth, seating himself on a red stool. Mitzy cautiously ducked under the curtain and sat next to him, enveloping herself in the inviting smells of noodles, tea, and other good foods she couldn't begin to name.

"Coming right up!" the man replied, tossing some frozen noodles into a large pot.

_Jeez, he has mood swings worse than me, _Mitzy thought_. One moment ago he was trying to grasp why Sakura was so angry with him, now all he can think about is food!_

"If this stuff tastes anything like traveling food…" Mitzy warned Naruto.

"WHAT?! Ramen, taste like traveling food?!" Naruto gaped at her incredulously. "How is it that you have never had ramen? I mean, we've been living off of dried and canned stuff for months, but seriously, you've never heard of RAMEN?!"

Mitzy shook her head helplessly, laughing. Naruto sighed, exasperated, and rolled his eyes.

_Where has this girl BEEN?!_

The old man plopped two red and white bowls full of steaming liquid down in front of the then. Naruto grabbed some wooden chopsticks, but Mitzy pulled out her own ornate, ivory pair.

Pulling the noodles out of the juice, Mitzy hesitantly tried the first bite. An explosion of taste filled her mouth; it heightened her senses and gave her an unexpected rush. Excited, Mitzy downed the bowl in a snap and was asking for more before Naruto was halfway through his.

"What?" she asked, when he gaped at her some more.

The old man chuckled and sat another bowl in front of Mitzy. He watched for a moment as the two ate with great gusto, then said, "You know kid, you look awfully familiar."

Naruto stopped in mid-chew. He swallowed, and opened his mouth to answer when Mitzy cut in and said, "You must be mistaking him for someone else. We are simple travelers, and just arrived in Konoha this morning."

"Hmmm…" Mitzy smacked herself mentally as the old man examined Naruto's headband, but thankfully he didn't pursue the subject.

After nearly eight bowls apiece, Mitzy paid up and the two dashed out into the pouring rain.

"Where to?" Mitzy shouted over the thundering droplets.

"This way," Naruto called over his shoulder, and ran in the direction of a large cliff-face, slicks of mud kicking up behind him.

* * *

ok, i no this excerpt was kinda dumb, but i couldnt resist-i luv ramen myself lol! let me know how I'm doing, i luv to hear from you guys!!


	5. Chapter 5

Mitzy and Naruto stood in front of a long line of wooden doors. Naruto dug through his pocked, cursing.

"What are you looking for?" Mitzy asked, wringing out her hair.

"The key!" he shouted. Frustrated, he ripped his pants off and began shaking them out.

"What are you doing?!" Mitzy asked in embarrassment, turning around. "The image of your green and orange boxers have been burned into my eyes forever, you freak!!!!"

"Oh, here it is!" Naruto pulled an old rusty key out of his _jacket_ pocket and dangled them in front of Mitzy's face.

Mitzy sighed and rolled her eyes. Naruto pulled his pants back on and shoved the key into one of the doorknobs.

"Not to be Johnny Raincloud here, but how do you know they haven't given your apartment to someone else? It's been like, three years since you've been here," Mitzy asked.

Naruto let out a "ha!" as the key finally slid in, and he opened the door. It swung inward with a creak.

"Yes! My old room!" he jumped up and punched the air, then ran inside.

Mitzy gingerely stepped in after him.

A layer of dust covered everything. Just inside the door was a small kitchen area with a wooden table. A refridgerator hummed in the corner. To the right was an open doorway that looked like it led to a bedroom.

"Don't you ever dust, Naruto?" Mitzy teased him.

Naruto ran into his bedroom. The bed was messy, and the bathroom light had been left on. Just how he left it!

"Well, someone had faith in you," Mitzy commented dryly. Naruto smiled happily.

Mitzy deposited her black backpack next to the bed, and leaned her neck-cutter against the dresser. A picture caught her eye.

It looked like a younger Naruto. Beside him was a cute little girl with pink hair, sticking her tongue out at the camera and smiling, and beside her was a dark-looking boy with ruffled black hair and a defiant look in his eyes. Behind the three of them was a tall man with a black mask over half of his face…

"Who's this?" Mitzy asked, pointing to the picture frame. Naruto walked over and stood beside her, peering at the picture.

"Oh, that's Kakashi-sensei," he told her.

"Hmm…." Mitzy murmured. "Can I meet him?"

"Why would you want to meet Kakashi? I mean, I'm so much more interesting," Naruto said proudly.

Mitzy socked him in the arm. "Because, you doofus. Come on, lets go."

"Hey, wait a minute! You don't even know where you're going!"

* * *

Naruto led the way down the hall of the Junin headquarters to the staff room. If Kakashi wasn't here, they'd check his apartment.

Mitzy followed impatiently. Naruto opened the door at the end of the hall.

In the opposite room, Kakashi looked up from his book. There stood Naruto with a girl behind him. Kakashi blinked.

_Hm…This is unexpected. _He stood up from the table without missing a beat.

Mitzy examined his six-two frame with raised eyebrows. Kakashi was wearing the traditional Junin jacket with a dark shirt underneath, that extended up over his neck and lower face. His silver hair was flung messily but elegantly over his headband. She noticed he was slim but impossibly muscled, and he emanated an assured air.

"Kakashi!" Naruto shouted joyously.

"Naruto," Kakashi acknowledged him calmly. "You're back, I see. And about time, too."

Naruto cocked his head. "What do you mean?"

"I expected you back months ago. No luck on Sasuke, I presume?"

Naruto looked down. "Afraid not."

_Damn. However… _

Kakashi shifted his gaze to Mitzy. "And who is your lovely little friend here?"

Mitzy blushed. She introduced herself, and explained, "My name's Mitzy. I've been traveling with Naruto for nearly three years now, sir. And I should say, Naruto has bragged most profusely about you."

"Kakashi, please," Kakashi answered, slightly intrigued. "Has he now?"

"Right…Kakashi," Mitzy said. "Yes." She looked over at Naruto fondly. "He hardly shuts up, come to think of it."

"That doesn't surprise me."

Naruto ducked his head, embarrassed.

"If you don't mind me being nosy, I hear you possess the Sharingan?"

Kakashi nodded. "I do."

"Hey, wait a minute, aren't you all interested in me, too?" Naruto interrupted. "Like about where I've been?"

Kakashi sighed inwardly. Same old Naruto.

"Well, Naruto, where have you been?" he asked. Naruto opened his mouth excitedly.

"Oh, I've been all over the place! I went to the Fire country, visited the coast, even climbed some mountains!!! But first, I looked for Sasuke in the land of the Mist, but I didn't have any luck there. Then, I met Mitzy!" Naruto took a breath.

"Where I saved you!" Mitzy added. Naruto frowned.

"No, I saved _you!"_

Mitzy shoved him playfully. "Come on. I saved you and you know it."

"Well, you two seem very fond of each other. Mind telling me how you two met?" Kakashi asked pleasantly.

_He is so cool! _Mitzy squealed inwardly.

Naruto thought hard, and Mitzy smiled reminiscently.

* * *

_It had been a bright, sunny day. Naruto was wandering along a rocky path winding it's way through the bottom of a small canyon. He had been starving, and was wondering what kind of ramen he would have that day, when he noticed a trickle of dust descending the cliff wall off to his right._

_Naruto had squinted up at the high canyon wall, wondering where the dust was coming from. After a second he lost interest and kept walking along the trail. Too late, he realized the rumbling noise he was hearing wasn't his stomach and looked up just in time to see a dozen or so large boulders tumbling his way._

_Before he could react, Naruto was swept up in the rockslide where he promptly hit his head very hard and blacked out._

_It was just by chance that Mitzy was also traveling a quarter of a mile back at the rim of the cliff and happened to look up and see the boulders falling. She had sprung down the cliffside and to the pile of rocks where Naruto was buried. _

_Wondering desperately how anyone could have survived the violent rockslide, Mitzy dug through the rocks, flinging thousand-pound boulders aside like they were balloons to find Naruto. When she finally pulled him out, he was covered from head to toe in already-forming bruises and several cuts that were welling blood._

_Trying fervently to revive Naruto, Mitzy eventually resorted to a jutsu and carefully monitored his breathing._

_When Naruto opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was Mitzy's face about two inched from his own. He sat up so fast they bumped heads, and Mitzy was knocked back on her butt._

_Rubbing her forehead, Mitzy asked, "Nasty little natty-do you got yourself into, wasn't it?"_

_Naruto cocked his head. "Natty-do?"_

_Mitzy giggled. "A fix." _

"_Oh."_

_Mitzy eyed him critically, kneeling next to him. "You don't look so good."_

_Naruto examined his skin that looked like it had been sent through a blender. "Aw, no harm done. I'll be fine in no time!" _

_Mitzy shook her head. "Oh, no, you're not going anywhere until I make sure you haven't broken anything."_

"_I'm fine!" Naruto protested, attempting to stand. Mitzy pushed him back down firmly. She began bending his arms and legs._

"_What's your name?" she asked._

"_Uzumaki Naruto!" he answered proudly._

"_Never heard of you," she said uninterested. _

_Naruto looked over at the pile of rocks and the boulders that had been flung a couple of yards away._

"_What happened, anyway?" he asked._

"_I saw the boulders hit you, so I ran over and dug you out, and revived you with a jutsu." Mitzy explained, now pressing in various places on his chest._

"_A jutsu? You're a ninja?" Naruto had asked excitedly._

"_Born and raised as one," Mitzy answered distractedly. "It looks as though you've fractured your clavicle. Does it hurt?"_

"_Of course not!" Naruto turned his head and cried out in pain. "Where's your clavicle again?"_

_Mitzy giggled, starting to warm up to him. "It's right here," she pointed to the bone just below his neck. The collarbone. "You really shouldn't move, you know," she told him imperiously._

"_Nah, I heal quickly," Naruto assured her, and tried to stand up again. Mitzy pushed him back down again. _

"_Hey, you never told me your name!" Naruto said. _

_Mitzy smiled. "I'm Misteruia."_

_Naruto cocked his head. "Mister-what ya?"_

_Mitzy giggled. "Misteruia."_

"_Mista…I'll just call you Mitzy. How's that?"_

_Mitzy laughed. "Perfect."_

* * *

Naruto and Mitzy laughed hard in rememberence, leaning on each other. Kakashi watched, completely non-plussed.

"You couldn't even pronounce my name!" Mitzy choked out, gasping for breath.

"I—I couldn't help it! It was like, really weird!" Naruto argued, tears of laughter streaming down his face.

"Well…I can see that you two spent a lot of time together," Kakashi observed. "And I'm assuming that if you had any significant information on Sasuke's whereabouts, you would have told me by now."

"Yeah…" Naruto cringed, and looked away. "No luck on him yet. But I'm not giving up!"

Kakashi smiled under his mask. "I would have been astounded if you had. And I have a mission at noon, so I'd better go," Kakashi said, edging towards the door.

"Later!" Naruto waved as Kakashi disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Mitzy was looking at the clock on the wall, confused.

"It's past one," she said, perplexed. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"He hasn't changed a bit."

"I think we scared him, though" Mitzy said, giggling.

"Yeah." The two caught each other's gaze and cracked up again.

* * *

I figured this was a good representation of how my twin sis and i act when we meet new people....we probably scare the crap out of em :P sorry about the wierdness but i like it!


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, just 2 warn u, we're gonna switch gears here & hear a little bout Jiraiya…sry if its confusin…but it's JIRAIYA TIME!!!!!!

* * *

Jiraiya strolled down hall of the Junnin headquarters, climbing the pine staircase up to the third level. His odd sandals clomped as he went, and his white hair swung behind him in a messy ponytail, so frizzy it stuck to the back of his tunic. Jiraiya was in an unusually good mood, so he whistled a quirky tune and smiled to himself. What a good deal he had gotten today! Three for the price of one!

But something lurked just beneath the edge of his consciousness. A feeling was welling just under the surface, a feeling he did not quite recognize, but it made him uneasy…

Jiraiya suddenly realized the odd feeling. Naruto would not have approved of how he spent his time today. Jiraiya remembered vividly how disappointed Naruto had been when he chose to hang with some girls instead of watching him work his Rasengan. Or was it Naruto that was making him uneasy? This seemed…stronger than that, somehow…

Jiraiya was nearing the end of the hall that led to the Juunin staff room, when the door swung open.

Jiraiya stopped short. There was Naruto, clear as day. A little older, and a lot stronger, he sensed. But Naruto all the same.

_What the…?_ Naruto stood in bewilderment, staring. "Jiraiya…?" he tilted his head.

"Naruto!" a huge grin spread over Jiraiya's face. He threw back his head and roared with laughter. "So, kid, you're back! And about time, too!"

Mitzy waited politely to the side as Jiraiya pulled Naruto in a headlock and gave him a noogie.

"Hey, what've you been up to? Perfected the Rasengan yet?"

Naruto squirmed out of Jiraiya's grip. "Get off me, Pervy Sage!" he yelled, leaping back next to Mitzy. Jiraiya chuckled.

"Still won't call me Jiraiya, huh?" Then he caught sight of Mitzy.

_AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!_ His mind went haywire. Eyes bugged out and mouth hanging open, he immediately assessed that they didn't make them like this in Konoha.

"Who's THIS?" he asked—a little too enthusiastically for Naruto's taste—and took Mitzy's hand in both of his. Naruto looked miffed, but Mitzy giggled.

"I'm Mitzy," she introduced herself. She stood there for a moment.

"And she's off limits!" Naruto exclaimed, leaping between them.

_Well, he's certainly gotten more mouthy, _Jiraiya thought_._

"What, she yours?" Jiraiya joked, a little put-out. "Aren't you still a little young?"

Naruto reddened. "She's too young for _you_, Pervy Sage!" Naruto retorted.

"And no, I'm not his," Mitzy added, laughing.

"Hmm…." Jiraiya looked Mitzy up and down. "Too bad. I could get in trouble with her." He winked. Mitzy blushed.

Naruto was enraged, but Mitzy asked, "So you're one of the three Sannin?"

Jiraiya beamed. "Of course! Couldn't you tell?"

Mitzy opened her mouth but couldn't think of anything to say. She grinned instead. Naruto rolled his eyes as Jiraiya began to brag.

"…oh yes, I am one of the Densetsu no Sannin, and only the best of the three! Why, I have slain countless enemies and charmed more girls than I can count, and I am also known as the Toad Sage-"

"You mean the Toad Hermit!" Naruto interrupted. Jiraiya pursed his lips at him.

"Yeah, yeah, don't listen to him," Jiraiya waved a hand at Naruto.

"I've learned not to," Mitzy replied quirkily. Naruto narrowed his eyes at her, but Jiraiya laughed.

_Jeeze, take his side! _Naruto thought, annoyed.

"Cute and smart! I'm really beginning to like her!"

_He's really pushing it…_ Naruto thought dangerously.

"Well, what have _you_ been up to, Pervy Sage?" he interrogated.

Jiraiya rolled his eyes. "Nothing your dirty little mind couldn't have already imagined up!"

Naruto blushed again, and Mitzy sniggered.

"Well, kid, I hate to cut this reunion short, but I've got to find Kakashi. You seen him?"

"Yeah, we just saw him in there," Mitzy pointed her thumb over her shoulder. "But he left. Said something about a mission."

"Hmm…." Jiraiya mused. "He might be at his apartment." He grinned at Mitzy. "Looks like I'm going take my leave now." He scanned Naruto one last time. "Have fun, you two!" Jiraiya winked, and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Well, he was certainly something," Mitzy commented. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"He was just trying to impress you, the pervert!"

"Well, it worked!"

"…"

"Aw, come on, I'm just kidding!" Mitzy elbowed him. "He taught you the Rasengan, I presume?"

"Yeah," Naruto answered. "And spent his whole time with girls while I learned it!"

"So you never accompanied him…" Mitzy probed. Naruto gave her a strange look.

"No. What makes you say that?"

"No reason. Anyone else you have in mind before we call it a night? I'm tired."

"Nah. Everyone else can wait until tomorrow. But I still wonder what Jiraiya was up to, looking for Kakashi," Naruto wondered out loud.

"Good question. Maybe it has something to do with his mission," Mitzy offered as an explanation. Naruto shook his head distractedly.

"I wonder what he was even doing in Konoha in the first place. We're incredibly lucky to have caught him here, you know," he told her.

"Yippee for us. Well, the important thing is, you got to see him. Aren't you happy?"

"Yeah, sure..."

"Sorry I asked."

Naruto sighed. "Well, I'm tired too. I think we should go now so I can have you meet more people tomorrow!"

"Don't you think maybe you should go talk to Sakura…" Mitzy trailed off hopefully.

Naruto blanched. "And have her blow up on me again? I don't think so!"

"Okay, then. Let's go."

_He's just digging himself in a deeper hole…_ Mitzy thought worriedly. Things were almost irreparable between Naruto and Sakura, but not quite. Naruto was running out of chances…

* * *

I love Jiraiya :)


	7. Chapter 7

BAM!

The heavy, pine door to Tsunade's office slammed open. The doorknob left a dent in the wall behind.

Tsunade looked up with a raised eyebrow. Sakura glowered from the threshold of the doorway, a fist raised. The sun shining in from the wall-to-wall window behind Tsunade's desk reflected off of her eyes. Tsunade was startled to see there was a fire smoldering in them.

"You could have knocked," Tsunade said mildly. Sakura's eyebrows drew together into an even deeper angry V.

"I did," Sakura growled. Even through her anger, she was surprised at her own strength. Since when was she able to knock down doors? And Tsunade's door at that?

"Did you know?" she asked dangerously. Her eyes narrowed. Tsunade didn't seemed affected at her flip-out whatsoever.

"Either explain yourself or vent somewhere else," Tsunade told her.

"Naruto is back! _Did you know?!_"

_What…_? Tsunade thought, shocked.

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about," Tsunade replied.

"I went to the edge of the village and waited-just like you asked! I look up, expecting to see commoners, and what do I see-not tourists-but some girl-_with Naruto!" _Sakura stepped into the office. "Why did you send me there? Did you know he was coming? Why didn't you tell me-"

Tsunade held up a hand. Sakura stopped her rant. "First of all, let me breathe."

Sakura closed her eyes for a moment, trying to calm herself. _Deep breaths, _she told herself_. Deep breaths…_

"No, I did not know Naruto would be returning," Tsunade assured Sakura. "I did hear word that the people coming would be extremely powerful, however," she nodded. "That is why I sent you. And I am sorry."

Sakura frowned. She had expected to come here and blow up on Tsunade, have a shouting match, and eventually get knocked out for some reason or the other. Instead, Tsunade was actually apologizing to her! What the hell had happened to the world?!

"I did have my suspicions that Naruto was coming back. However, _I was not sure_. I shouldn't have sent you, and once again I am sorry. You should go home now and get some rest." Tsunade folded her hands in her lap with a finality that told Sakura she was free to go.

Sakura blinked. This was certainly very abrupt.

"Are you just saying that to get rid of me, or because you screwed up?" Sakura asked, not totally convinced.

"Both. Now, go on, get out of here!" Tsunade said, shooing her away.

Sakura stumbled back into the hallway. The door shut in her face.

…_Okay… _Sakura tilted her head, staring at the swirls in the wood. _What just happened?_

Sakura slowly made her way out of the building. She really needed to get her thoughts together. How could she find out what was going on with Naruto if she didn't even know what was happening with herself?

* * *

hey guys-sup? sry this 1 was really short-i was wattching "The Covanent" while i typed lol. so ya-here it is! hope u like this next 1 2. 


	8. Chapter 8

Mitzy and Naruto stepped out into the blinding light of the setting sun. Naruto flinched and looked down, and Mitzy flung a hand up before her eyes.

"Those rain clouds disappeared in a hurry," Mitzy noted, blinking. Naruto grunted in reply.

The two strolled back to Naruto's apartment, taking the long way around the perimeter of the Village. The quickest route would have been to go through the pleasure district of Konoha, but Naruto was not very inclined to take Mitzy there. She might get even more of the wrong idea, as she seemed to already be inclined to believe that Naruto was a man-whore. Whatever he had done to provoke that idea, he had no idea.

Naruto sighed. He didn't understand!

Mitzy breathed deep, stretching her arms up to the sky and spinning in a circle. Naruto smiled softly. He liked seeing her happy. She had always been slightly wary, no matter where they were, but here Mitzy finally seemed...content.

They walked just along the borderline of the forest, so close that Naruto could just hear the squirrels chattering in their hidden nests, and the faint noise of a hawk flapping it's wings. He glanced down to his feet, noticing a colony of ants laboring to build up a small dirt mound. Naruto had always been fond of ants; against all odds they still survived, quite like him.

The brush rustled somewhere off to Mitzy's right. She stopped, peering through the leaves curiously. Naruto watched a few feet back.

Just as Mitzy was reaching out to pull aside a branch, something huge and furry leapt up from behind a bush, heading straight for Mitzy! She screamed, and leapt back, but not before the animal attached itself to her headband.

Naruto pulled out a kuknai knife and crouched. He gaped as Mitzy swung around in circles, tossing her head, and still failing to fling the animal off. The fur ball was so huge it covered her entire head, and obviously had very strong jaws; it was hanging on as though for dear life.

"What the hell—" Mitzy screamed.

Just as Naruto was about to attack the animal, Mitzy's headband knot came undone, and it along with the gigantic animal was flung back into the forest!

"Hey!" Mitzy shouted. Her hair tumbled forward into her face, and she raked it back impatiently with her fingers and plunged into the trees.

"Hey, wait—" Naruto followed her, quickly pocketing the kunai.

Mitzy swam her way through an ocean of leaves and tall grass. Her hair and skirt kept getting caught in branches, and once she cried out as her head was jerked back violently, caught by a bramble.

Naruto found Mitzy struggling to extract herself from a thorn bush.

"What did you do?" he asked, pretending to be exasperated. He pushed aside a branch and pulled some of Mitzy's hair free from a particularly long thorn.

"I'm gonna kill that little—big—thing!" Mitzy shouted angrily.

"What would you do without me?" Naruto asked smugly as he removed the last of Mitzy's hair. She ignored him.

Mitzy cautiously pushed her way to a clearing. A gargantuan, brown and white wolf-dog was crouching a few feet away—with Mitzy's forehead protector in it's mouth!

Mitzy started towards it, seething, ready to throw the dog against a tree, when she stopped short. She watched, very much wrong footed. The dog dropped the headband, put it's head down in a docile position, panted excitedly, and waggled it's tail in the air.

"Ruff!" it barked deeply.

"You...you want to play?!" Mitzy realized incredulously.

"Ruff!" the dog nodded.

Mitzy shook her head and laughed. The canine looked ridiculous; the thing was nearly as big as a small pony. She crouched and picked up her forehead protector.

"Alright, but next time just tell me, okay?"

Naruto watched in amazement as Mitzy picked up a stick and flung it across the clearing. The dog barked happily and chased it. Mitzy retied her headband.

"What?" she asked at Naruto's look.

_I will never understand how a girl's mind works, _he thought hopelessly.

The dog trotted back proudly with the stick in it's mouth. It dropped it at Mitzy's feet and looked up expectantly. Mitzy didn't even need to bend down to scratch behind the dog's ears.

"What's that? You say your name is Akamaru?" Mitzy asked, tilting her head. The dog barked affirmatively.

"Okay. I'm Mitzy. Nice to meet you."

Naruto was beginning to fear Mitzy had lost it when he recognized the name.

Nearby, Kiba watched carefully as Mitzy tossed the stick again, and Akamaru chased it like a common house pet. Kiba was embarrassed. Akamaru knew better!

"Akamaru!" Kiba leapt down from the crotch of two thick branches. "There you are!"

Mitzy and Naruto jumped as Kiba landed right next to them. He stood next to Akamaru, who nuzzled his chest, and surveyed them shrewdly.

"So, the rumors are true. You're back."

Mitzy studied in interest the red slashed on Kiba's cheeks. She rather liked his hair; it was brunette and wild, rather like the guy himself. His eyes were slits, like a cat's.

"Yep!" Naruto boasted. "I bet you heard all about me!"

Mitzy rolled her eyes as Akamaru barked something to Kiba. Kiba looked up questioningly at Mitzy.

"He says you talked to him. Is that true?"

"Yes... is that a problem?"

"No," Kiba answered quickly. "It's just...I've never met someone other than me who could really communicate with Akamaru." He flashed a smile at her. "Welcome to Konoha."

Mitzy blushed. "Thank you."

Naruto shifted. He was getting a little tired of Mitzy stealing the spotlight. He was the one everyone knew; why were they all interested in Mitzy? She was just a plain old girl!

But even as Naruto thought that he knew it wasn't true. Mitzy was far from ordinary—maybe that was why he found himself so attracted to her.

"I'm Kiba. And I see you've already met Akamaru."

"Yes," Mitzy stroked her hair. "He's quite a little thief!"

"You hear that, Akamaru? She called you a thief!"

Akamaru growled gently.

"So, where you staying?" Kiba asked pleasantly.

"With Naruto," Mitzy nodded in his direction.

Kiba smirked. "What, you two a couple?"

Mitzy laughed. "No, I don't think so. Just good friends."

Naruto was silent for just a moment before jumping in and saying, "So—who all's been talking about me?!"

Akamaru barked suddenly. Kiba looked down. "What is it?"

Mitzy looked over. "He says he smells something over there," she pointed.

All three heads swung in the direction she was pointing. Naruto tapped his foot impatiently as Akamaru leapt up and dashed over to the edge of the clearing, sniffing the ground. He whined and sat down.

"Hmm... can't track it, huh?" Kiba said sympathetically. "That's okay. I'm sure it was just someone taking a walk or something."

But Mitzy stared suspiciously into the foliage. Was that the shadow of a person she saw just beyond that tree trunk...

"Oh, well. Uh...I guess we'd better get going!" Naruto hinted. Mitzy gave up her search and smiled.

"Yeah. It's late, and we traveled all through last night to get here. I'd like some sleep," she told Kiba. Akamaru came over and licked her calf. Mitzy giggled.

"I'll see you around, Akamaru," she waved as she and Naruto started back towards the Village. "Bye, Kiba!"

"Bye," Kiba replied, picking scratching Akamaru absentmindedly and taking one last, long look into the trees. He sighed and sprang up into a tree, making his way to his house.

"Well, boy," he said to Akamaru. "Looks like you've made a pretty friend..."

* * *

so, we finally learn naruto's feeling 4 mitzy... but does seh feel the same way?! (dun dun dun DUN!)

so my yard caught on fire this morning and it was kind of my fault.......o_O my bad. (i might have already said that lol once again, my bad)

stay tuned lol


	9. Chapter 9

The clearing was quiet. Not a bird chirped, not a blade of grass rustled. Somewhere in the depths of the leafy branches, a shadow stirred.

A single ninja lurked on the opposite side of the very bush Mitzy had been staring at. Hidden in the shade of several towering trees, he smirked evilly, and slipped away deeper into the forest.

He traveled through the forest for several miles, leaping from tree to tree. He took a circular, confusing route to ensure no one could follow. After several minutes, the shinobi took one last pause to confirm he was alone before stopping in a small grove of trees illuminated by the sun. The rays glinted off his headband, illuminating the large "i" like symbol engraved in it…

The ninja headed towards a solitary figure standing squarely at the base of a massive tree. A leaf floated lazily to the ground, unbenownst of the terror the people of the Village would soon be facing. The shinobi approached with caution, knelt at the red-head's feet, and bowed.

"I have scouted the area most profusely, sir, Konohagakure does not have a clue."

"Good," Gaara breathed. "Prepare the troops. We attack tomorrow."

* * *

Ooooh, an unexpected twist! Sry, but im gonna make u wait just a bit longer before the fight scenes…a little more to go over b4 then lol 


	10. Chapter 10

Tsunade watched impassively as Naruto and Mitzy emerged from the forest. Naruto shoved Mitzy, and she shoved right back. Naruto had pulled her hair and was running away when they disappeared around the corner. Tsunade pursed her lips, thinking.

She leaned back in her chair, sighing heavily. She propped her feet up on her authentic redwood desk, and stroked her cheek with perfectly manicured nails.

"Hmm…" she murmured reflectively. So Naruto had returned. She had suspected as much. However, she had not anticipated his companion, Mitzy.

_Where had she come from, I wonder?_

Tsunade relaxed deeper into her leather seat, breathing in the scent, extending her mind to all possibilities. The girl could be a missing-nin. That would explain the headband. But why would she be waltzing around in a Hidden Village? That would be stupid; just bordering the line of suicidal. And why would she have hooked up with Naruto?

Mitzy could be a long-lost relative. Tsunade immediately discarded that idea. It wasn't likely. Besides, it seemed to Tsunade that there was a little bit more than a relative relationship going on there.

Perhaps Mitzy had saved his life, or Naruto had saved hers. That seemed probable. But that still didn't explain the forehead protector…

Tsunade swiveled, and faced the window overlooking Konoha. The sun was on the balance between day and night, resting just on the western horizon. It set everything ablaze, until the Village seemed to be bathed in a molten light. Purple streaks dyed the sky to the east, like a giant cat had raked the heavens with its claws…

_Or a fox, _Tsunade thought, thinking of Naruto. _I wonder how his chakra control has evolved over the years. Or how much he had extended his knowledge of the jutsu's. And how the seal for the Fox is holding up…_

Tsunade was reminded uneasily of Orochimaru. What was he up to? He had been quiet since the second attack on the Village had failed. Perhaps his alliance with the Wind country had splintered. But surely he wouldn't give up…

Tsunade sat up suddenly. A thought was tugging at her mind, a feeling warning her of danger…

_No, _she thought dismissively._ Surely he would not attack a third time…after all the ninja they lost last time…the risk would be too great. They wouldn't dare._

But still the feeling remained. It was like a red flag being waved in front of her mind's eyes. But Tsunade shook off the thought. She was probably just going senile in her old age.

_Oh, well, _she sighed._ I'll keep an eye and ear out, just to be safe. We are at war here, after all._


	11. Chapter 11

"Really, is this necessary?" Mitzy asked, exasperated. She was sitting on the floor of Naruto's apartment, leaning against the side of the bed. Naruto sat directly behind her, pulling clumps of her hair around.

"Of course! You don't know how annoying ticks can be," he reassured her.

"We were only in the forest for like, ten minutes!" Mitzy complained. Naruto gave a tug.

"Yeah, but you have your hair practically wrapped around that thorn bush. I'm just making sure you don't get so much blood sucked out of you that you have a heart attack and die!"

Mitzy rolled her eyes. "Okay, if you're sure…"

Naruto was greatly enjoying running his fingers through Mitzy's hair. She had hardly ever let him touch her unnecessarily, so he pounced on this chance. Of course, her hair was so silky he seriously doubted any type of bug could get a hold on this stuff.

"Aren't you almost done?" Mitzy complained again.

"Hey, don't blame me. You've got thick hair."

Naruto messed around for a few more minutes, wasting time. He wasn't even looking at her head. Finally, he reluctantly switched spots with Mitzy, telling her to look hard.

"Jeez, you ever heard of a comb?! There are tangles everywhere!" Mitzy exclaimed, counting four calyces.

Naruto didn't answer. He savored the feeling of her fingers on his scalp; a tingly feeling ran down his spine every time she moved her hand. Mitzy sifted through his hair carefully. Naruto sighed in content as she moved the warmth of her fingers from one place to another. Mitzy removed his headband, making his forehead feel very naked. But Naruto didn't care; he was in heaven!

"Hey! Wake up!" Mitzy slapped the side of his head gently. "You're clean!"

Naruto stood and tied his forehead protector back on. He stretched.

"Man, I'm exhausted," he said. Mitzy laughed.

"What, no ramen?" she asked. Naruto immediately felt energized.

"Come on, let's go!" he recklessly grabbed her by the hand and ran out of the apartment.

Mitzy pulled her hand away.

"Race you!" she called out, and flew around the corner and out of sight.

* * *

Im sorry these are so random, guys. I have a short attention span lol so that's why these last 2 have been so short, but ill make it up 2 u. promise! 


	12. Chapter 12

Sakura sat at her kitchen table, head in her hands. Her hair splayed across the glass surface, reflecting a soft pink light.

Naruto was back. It was finally sinking in. After nearly three years, he had finally returned. But no, not with Sasuke. All he had to show for three years of absence was some girl that didn't look like she knew the difference between a kunai and a shruiken.

_Or did she…_Maybe Mitzy had something to do with Sasuke. Maybe she knew where he was.

_Yeah, and maybe she's a Kage capable of bringing back the dead, _Sakura thought scathingly. This made her think of Lee. A lump came to her throat.

But Sakura kept her pride and didn't cry. She had already broken down on Naruto.

You're always the pigeon, Sakura, she thought angrily. Why can't you be the statue for once?

She had overreacted on Naruto. Badly. How could he have known how much she depended on him? Sakura had always thought that even if Sasuke disappeared, she would always have Naruto. She would have to talk to him; explain everything.

With a sigh, Sakura pushed herself up from the table and strode through the dark apartment to her bedroom.

If only Lee were here… 

Lee had actually _wanted _her. But no, Sakura had to keep mooning after Sasuke, never opening her eyes to what was right in front of her face. Just like Naruto, Sakura had taken Lee for granted. They had both saved her life numerous times, and Lee had thrown away his life, just for her. Now he was gone for good.

Sakura vividly remembered the words Lee had said to her just as he was going into surgery.

"_I'm doing this for you, Sakura-chan,"_ he had told her. _"I will heal, and get stronger, so that I can be there for you. Maybe then you will begin to like me."_

Angry tears spilled out of Sakura's eyes.

_Stop that!_ She demanded of herself. Sakura forced herself to stop crying.

Sakura started the shower. She waited listlessly until steam filled the bathroom ceiling, then stripped off her clothes. Stepping into the spray, she had an ominous thought.

Lee is gone. Sasuke is gone. Naruto is back.

But with another girl…

Sakura let the water flow over her, washing away the pain of both mind and body.

* * *

Just thought id add that little thing about lee takin the surgery 4 her. so now we learn she has guilt mingled in with those betrayed feelings...Im sry I keep wastin ure guys time w/ depressing talk about sakura, lol I can't help it; some of my best writing is with her .but don't' worry, it'll get better 4 her, in case ure wondering . Ok, on 2 some more of Naruto & Mitzy! 


	13. Chapter 13

"Don't you have a TV in here?" Mitzy said randomly, lying back on the bed with her arms behind her head.

"Nope!" Naruto replied. He finished his two hundred push ups and looked up. Mitzy sighed.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to entertain ourselves," she said.

"Hmm…" Naruto raised his eyebrows at her. Mitzy sat up.

"You perv," she told him, bopping him on the forehead on her way to the bathroom.

Mitzy stood in front of the mirror, leaving the door open. She examined her perfect skin.

"So what's the plan for tomorrow?" she called. Naruto began going sit-ups aimlessly.

"No clue. I'd like to go see some more people, I guess."

Mitzy pulled her hair back with a blue leather hair tie. She splashed her face with water, and smeared some of her white face mask over her skin.

"Like who?" she asked, peering around the corner at Naruto.

"No idea. I'd like to find Iruka-sensei, and maybe talk to Tsunade," he answered, counting sit-ups out loud.

"Who's that?" Mitzy asked, turning to rinse off her face.

Naruto could just see inside the doorway from this angle. He sat up, examining Mitzy's well filled-out frame. _She is so beautiful, _he thought. Mitzy glanced up and caught him staring.

"What?" she asked, water dripping from her chin.

"Nothing," Naruto said quickly. "It's just that…you…look really-pretty."

_You idiot! _Naruto shouted inwardly. Mitzy shot him a look.

"With this stuff on?" she asked, pointing to the white cream remaining on her face. "You've got to be kidding me." Mitzy finished rinsing and towel dried her face.

Naruto was not put-out, however. He crept up behind Mitzy, and, without warning, ripped the hair band out, causing her hair to fly everywhere.

"Hey!" Mitzy whirled around. "Give that back!"

"Nope," Naruto said, sitting cross-legged on the floor.

"You better give it back," she warned him playfully, a hand on her hip.

"Or what?" Naruto retorted.

Mitzy pounced. Naruto threw his hands up just in time to catch her shoulders. Mitzy wrestled him to the ground with one arm, trying to reach the hand holding the hair tie with the other.

This was exactly what Naruto had hoped would happen. Even if he lost the match, it was a victory for him!

Unfortunately, Naruto couldn't see; Mitzy's hair kept getting in her face. He gagged as some found its way in his mouth

"Yuck!" he spit it out. Mitzy laughed out loud.

Naruto took his chance and flipped Mitzy over, trying to press her shoulders to the floor. But Mitzy managed to bring her legs up underneath him, and flipped him over on his stomach.

Quickly, she twisted one arm behind him, pushing a knee into his back, and shoved his face into the carpet. Naruto struggled for a moment but soon gave up.

"I win!" Mitzy announced, and let Naruto go. He sat up, rubbing his shoulder and rolling his neck.

"Now, give it!" Mitzy held out a hand, smiling wryly.

"Not a chance," Naruto replied, shoving the hair band in his pocket.

Mitzy sighed dramatically. "Oh, fine! I guess I'll just have to suffer and use my red one next time!"

Naruto laughed. "You do that!"

Mitzy flopped onto the bed. She yawned.

"I'm beat. I think I'll hit the sack." She stood up and removed her skirt, pulled off her headband, and climbed under the sheets. Naruto shook his head and smiled.

"I call the shower tomorrow morning," she told him as he left the room. Naruto grinned and flicked the light out behind him.

Naruto crashed on the couch, watching the moon rise through his window. It looked so mysterious, so…Mitzy-like.

Naruto was so lost when it came to her. His bond with her had grown and strengthened throughout the years, and eventually it had evolved into an attraction Naruto couldn't resist. It was like a hunger, like a… _burning_, whenever he thought of Mitzy. He had never had feelings like this, even towards Sakura.

But he couldn't figure out if Mitzy liked him back! It wasn't like she was messing with him, it was just…the way she was. She had a unique personality that was unexplainable, yet she was so simple in some ways! If only she would open up to him, maybe tell him about her family. Even something as simple as her village of birth would be better than nothing.

As he reflected, Naruto realized he really didn't know much about Mitzy. He knew her personality, but when it came to her history…he couldn't even tell you the name of her parents, or even if she had siblings! He didn't know if she was a Chuunin or a Junnin or even if she had graduated from an academy!

Naruto rubbed his head, and rolled over. He closed his eyes and pulled the blanket over his head.

* * *

Hope u guys liked this one-I got another good one comin soon! 


	14. Chapter 14

Mitzy was drifting in the state between sleeping and waking, where you knew you were waking up but couldn't quite tear yourself away from the warm safeness people called sleep. She floated just behind the elusive point of awareness, but still heard the call of her inner self; still clinging to those fragile strands of dream…

Mitzy rolled over, tangling herself in her blankets, dissolving the quiet spell she had been under. There was just something about sleep that left her wondering what the point of life was. Mitzy flailed around for a few moments, kicking the comforter off and pulling the pillow over her head. She finally settled into a position on her back, with one arm above her head and the other flung over her eyes. After a few seconds, however, she gave up the prospect of more sleep. She cracked an eye open.

"Naruto!" Mitzy yelped, jumping and rolling back as far from him as she could. The moonlight reflected off of his bare chest and shocked face. Breathing hard like a trapped animal, she asked, "What were you _doing?_"

"You were talking in you sleep again," he said apologetically, trying to hide his puzzled look. He had been leaning over a little, but he hadn't been that close…had he?

Mitzy forced her heart rate to slow. She relaxed her grip on the kunai under her mattress, and sat down heavily on the bed next to Naruto.

"What was I saying?" she asked, alarmed. Naruto shrugged.

"I'm sure it was nothing," he assured. But at Mitzy's shaky look, he hesitantly added, "But…well…I could've sworn I heard you say the name 'Itachi'."

Mitzy froze. Her mind went blank. That was a name she never, never wanted to hear again as long as she lived.

"Like I said, I probably heard it wrong," Naruto added hurriedly. Mitzy's eyes were filling with tears.

"Mitzy—Mitzy, what's wrong?" he asked. Now it was his turn to be alarmed.

Mitzy sniffed, wiping her eyes hurriedly. "It—it's nothing—" she gulped. But she gave up the battle against her eyes and let the tears flow. They came readily, like water broken from a dam, held at bay for too long.

She sobbed violently. Naruto's mouth hung open.

"It's just—being back in a village—after so—so long—it brings back memories I just—want to forget—" Mitzy was so distraught she couldn't utter another word. Tears streamed down her face, down her neck, disappearing into her swimsuit-like top. They glittered on her skin, normally tan but paled by the moonlight. The trails left by the drops looked like streaks of liquid diamond, reflecting a glistening sorrow that had been buried deep beneath the visual flesh.

Naruto bewilderedly rubbed the back of his head. He settled for the physical approach, since he wasn't good with words. He picked Mitzy up, taking her full weight on his frame. She shook uncontrollably, leaning against his muscled chest, crying into his arms.

"I just want to forget," she whispered.

Naruto simply didn't know what to do. He had never seen Mitzy like this, _never!_ She had always been strong yet caring, carefully guarding most of her true emotions along with her past. Now, at the mention of a mere name, here she was, talking about things she said she wanted to forget. _What had happened to her?_

Naruto rocked her back and forth, trying to comfort her with his strength of body, not knowing how to help her emotionally.

Mitzy was numb. She could feel the hardness of Naruto's necklace pressed to her head, and his warmth around her body, but that was all. She shut out everything else; thoughts, emotions…pain…

After countless minutes, the tears began to slow, and Mitzy ceased to shake. Her breathing became slow and even, and Naruto thought she had fallen asleep, but still he held her, not wanting to let her go. He had to help her, somehow! But how could he solve a problem he didn't even know existed?

All of this was a new experience to him. Never had he been so close to a girl, physically and mentally. He still didn't know what actions to take, so he laid Mitzy back on his mattress with a gentleness that surprised him. He then covered her tenderly with a blanket, and climbed into the windowsill above the bed, staring out at the full moon until the sun began to rise.

* * *

omg i have been waitin a long time 2 type this scene i am so excited!!! Sigh young luv...anyways...Hm… a lot of thought goin on there, isn't there?!! I hope it made u guys think; that wuz my intent! So…what did happen 2 mitzy?!!! Lol im gonna make u wait 2 find out! (I no, im cruel—isn't the suspense killin u?)


	15. Chapter 15

It was dawn when Mitzy awoke. She sat up, yawning, and blinked in the light. She gazed up at Naruto sleepily. He looked down at her from the windowsill, smiling gently.

As the glorious sunrise cast Naruto in shadow, Mitzy couldn't believe how handsome he looked. His silhouette was a dark reflection of his inner self; it enhanced his features, threw his scars into relief, and yet he was perfect, an illusion created by the dark side of light.

The spell was dissipated as he leapt over the bed and landed softly on the carpet. He landed softly on the carpet, knelt, and rested his arms and chin on the side of the mattress. Mitzy followed him with her eyes, nearly entranced.

"Good morning," he said simply. Mitzy cracked a smile.

"If you say so," she answered, yawning widely again.

Naruto inwardly shook his head. Even with her hair ruffled, her hitai-ate gone, and the tear streaks still on her face, Mitzy was still the most beautiful person he had ever seen. She curled her legs up underneath her.

"I hope you don't eat ramen for breakfast, too," she teased. Naruto laughed easily. If Mitzy was determined not to mention last night, then so was he.

"Nope. We'll have to go out, though. So if you're really hungry, hurry up and get ready."

"Alright." Mitzy pulled the comforter back and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Combing her hair back with her fingers, she stood and stretched. Naruto turned his head.

_She really is skinny, _he thought critically, examining her bare waist. _I should make her eat more._

Mitzy headed for the shower, and Naruto went to change.

* * *

For breakfast, Naruto and Mitzy had nice heart-healthy french toast. 

"Do you know how many calories are in this stuff?" Mitzy pointed out between bites.

"Too many?" Naruto guessed, bemused, as Mitzy shoveled a whole piece of toast in her mouth. She nodded and giggled with her mouth full.

They were walking around aimlessly and talking about nothing when Mitzy bumped into someone in the marketplace. She looked back, surprised to see a girl about their ages sprawled on the ground, clutching two now-empty grocery bags. Cans, bread, jars, and packages lay strewn around her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Mitzy apologized, and crouched to help pick up the scattered goods. The girl shook her head as if to clear it, murmured something indecipherable, and, blushing, looked up. She gasped.

"Naruto?"

"_Hinata_?" Naruto asked incredulously. "Wow! Hi!"

"Oh–um...hello," Hinata said quietly, swiftly sitting up and pulling the scattered groceries towards her. "When...when did you get back?" she asked shyly.

"Yesterday," Naruto replied, handing her a jar of pickles. "Hey, how's it going? I heard you and Neji made up."

Hinata flushed again. "Oh...that. Well, yes we did. Thank you," she added quietly as Mitzy handed her a filled bag. "I–I'm Hinata."

Mitzy smiled. "I'm Mitzy. Nice to meet you."

"Um...do you two know each other?" Hinata asked, standing. She clutched the refilled grocery bags in either arm. Mitzy laughed.

"You could say that," she answered, grinning.

"I was...um...just going to visit TenTen. Do you...maybe...want to come?" Hinata asked, eyes cast downwards. Naruto and Mitzy looked at each other. Mitzy shrugged.

"We've got nothing better to do," she pointed out. Naruto nodded in consent.

They followed Hinata about a quarter of a mile through town to her house. She unlocked the front door with a quiet jutsu, and deposited the grocery bags onto the kitchen counter.

"Nice place you got here," Mitzy commented, looking around at the hardwood floor and beautifully carved pine cabinets.

"Oh! Th–thank you," Hinata stammered. "Neji's not here right now. He's on a mission. But he should be back this afternoon."

"Hey! You're a chuunin!" Naruto exclaimed when Hinata removed her fur jacket.

"Oh, yes. Yes I am!" Hinata said with a hint of pride, looking down at her Chuunin vest fondly. "I passed last year."

"Great!" Naruto said excitedly. He frowned. "Wait. That means I'm still a Genin."

Hinata giggled, and Mitzy laughed. "You have a very pretty smile," Mitzy told her. Hinata blushed for the third time, but held her head a little higher all the same.

The three of them then traveled down the main street to a little tea shop where Hinata was meeting TenTen.

"Yo, Hinata!"

Hinata jumped. The three looked around. Naruto wrinkled his nose. It was Shikamaru and Choji.

"Oh–hello," Hinata acknowledged shyly.

Shikamaru stared blankly at Naruto. Choji munched on a chip and stared at Mitzy. _She's skinny, _he thought.

"So, you're back, I see," Shikamaru said to Naruto, slouching against a pillar. "No Sasuke, huh?"

"No," Naruto answered curtly. He and Shikamaru had never been on the best of terms.

_How troublesome, _Shikamaru thought indifferently.

"Who are you?" Choji asked bluntly. Mitzy grinned at him.

"My name is Mitzy. And you are...?"

"Choji. Shikamaru," Choji jabbed a thumb at his left where Shikamaru was still lounging against the column, gazing at a cloud that was vaguely shaped like a llama.

"Hey, Hinata," a girl spoke from behind them. Mitzy and Naruto turned to see a cute brunette girl with twin buns at the back of her head, wearing an outfit similar to Sakura's standing behind them.

"Oh! Naruto!" the girl said.

"TenTen, this is Mitzy," Hinata said quietly, nodding in Mitzy's direction. TenTen gave a wave.

"Hi," she said without much conviction. She addressed Hinata. "I'm starved. Where're we gonna eat?"

Mitzy looked at the sun. It seemed to be around one.

"Wow, time flew," she commented.

There was an awkward silence as Shikamaru continued to gaze up at the same cloud, which had now mutated into a large mushroom, Choji ate his chips, and the others stood eyeballing each other, waiting for someone to speak. Finally, Choji said, "Lets eat."

Shikamaru shrugged.

"Um...ramen sounds good," Hinata suggested tentatively. Naruto jumped.

"Oh yeah! Ramen!" he said loudly. Shikamaru exchanged a look with Choji.

"Okay, lets all go for ramen!" Mitzy said brightly. Everyone shifted, non-committed. "I'll buy," she added.

* * *

Ten minutes later, the six of them had squeezed into a large booth and ordered a round of ramen. Hinata had suspiciously wedged herself in between Naruto and TenTen, and Mitzy sat at the enclosed end beside Shikamaru. 

When the ramen came, they all reached for their chopsticks at once. Mitzy, who had left her pair back at the apartment, grabbed a pair and accidentally brushed Shikamaru's hand. Naruto, who was sitting across from her, noticed her jump and withdraw her hand quickly, as though scalded. He frowned, but didn't mention her strange behavior.

The conversation was polite, if a little absent, but everyone ate their fill. Hinata, TenTen, and Shikamaru settled for one helping, and watched in amazement, and a little revulsion, as the other three ate their way through four helpings.

_Well, at least she eats, _Choji thought, marking Mitzy a little higher in his book.

After paying, the group dispersed. Mitzy gave Hinata a wide smile before saying goodbye, and waved to both Shikamaru and Choji. She turned to face Naruto, took a few steps, and a hand landed on her shoulder.

With an involuntary gasp, Mitzy instinctively grasped the hand and pulled, pulling the person the hand belonged to over her shoulder and into the dirt. He landed with an audible "Oof!" and sat gazing up at her reproachfully.

"Oh, Kiba! I'm so sorry," Mitzy exclaimed apologetically, though she didn't offer to help him up. Instead, she patted the growling Akamaru. Naruto, who had started when Mitzy reacted, breathed a sigh of relieve at the sight of Kiba. He had expected an attacking ANBU member, what with how Mitzy had reacted.

"I'm sorry," Mitzy apologized again. "Reflex, you know."

"Those are some pretty good reflexes," Kiba grunted, standing and brushing dust off of him. "What, were you expecting an attack?"

"No, it's just–old habit, you know," Mitzy said, a little flustered. Kiba managed a small smile, changing his stance to a more impressive poise.

"Well, I was just stopping you to say hi," he said, widening his smile invitingly. "So, what're you doing later?"

Naruto roared inwardly. Kiba was asking her out!

"Well, actually," he intervened loudly, "We were going to see a movie later." It had been the first thing that popped into his head. Mitzy looked at him, confused. Kiba looked slightly put-out.

_Darn. _"Well, I guess I'll see you later. We'll be training in the forest clearing if you want to join us," he added to Mitzy before strolling off. Mitzy looked astonished, but oddly a little pleased.

"What was that all about?" she asked Naruto, bewildered.

"Nothing," he growled, glaring after Kiba.

"So...what's a movie?"

Naruto was shocked out of his indignation. "You'll see tonight," he answered, a little unnerved. How could she not know what a movie was?

"What're we going to do until then?" Mitzy asked. Naruto thought a minute.

"Why don't we visit Lee's grave?" he asked. "So I could pay my respects to him, since I missed the funeral."

Mitzy nodded understandingly. "Yes, that would be nice."

* * *

No comment this time, ppl. : P 


	16. Chapter 16

Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji filed into the Chuunin staff room, Ino looking determined about something and the other two looking as though they had walked in by accident. Neji and Hinata were resting on the couch, Kiba and Akamaru occupied an armchair, and TenTen sat at the table. Ino flopped down next to Hinata, while Shikamaru and Choji joined TenTen at the table.

"So," Ino said carelessly, "You guys met Mitzy yet?" There were murmurs of acknowledgment around the room. Neji perked up.

"Who?"

"Mitzy. She returned with Naruto," Choji answered through a mouthful of chips.

"I'd heard Naruto was back, but not that he had a girl with him," Neji glanced around the room. "What's she like?"

"She's a babe, man!" Shikamaru answered dreamily. Kiba scowled at him.

"I think she's really stuck up," Ino sniffed. "I mean, who does she think she is, waltzing into _our_ Village with one of _our_ ninjas?"

Neji snorted. "You can hardly call him a ninja. He deserted our Village."

"Wait," TenTen frowned. "Have you even met her, Ino?" Ino went a little pink.

"No," she answered defiantly, "But Sakura and I were training this morning and she mentioned her. She sounds kind of like a whor."

Hinata shifted against Neji. "I like her," she said quietly, looking intently at the floor.

"_Why_?" Ino asked incredulously.

"Oh...well...I met her in the marketplace, and dropped all my groceries. She helped me pick them up." Ino looked skeptical. "Um...she also told me–that I was pretty."

Ino and TenTen rolled thier eyes.

"You are pretty," Neji pointed out. Hinata blushed.

"I like her," Kiba put in. TenTen raised an eyebrow at him. "Akamaru likes her, so I do too," he added, though it wasn't the whole truth.

Choji belched loudly.

"That was attractive," Ino commented scornfully.

"Sorry," Choji grunted. "Maybe you should meet Mitzy for yourself, instead of listening to everything Sakura says," he added unexpectedly. Shikamaru stared.

"Has anyone seen Sakura lately, besides Ino?" Kiba asked curiously. "Who knows what kind of an impact this will have on her." The others shook thier heads. Ino looked around and sighed.

"She didn't mention it today, but I talked to her yesterday right after she met Naruto. She's taking it very hard."

"Because Sasuke didn't come back, too?" TenTen asked sympathetically. Ino nodded. Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Figures."

"You don't know how hard this has been on her," Ino defended. "None of us do."

Hinata eyed her hands, ashamed. "We should have been better friends," she said finally.

"Especially me," Ino said, sighing.

"Lee would have," Neji said quietly. The room was silent.

TenTen finally sighed. "Well, Lee's not here."

"We should take Sakura to dinner," Choji put in between gulps of soda.

"Yeah!" mostly everyone agreed.

"Not all of us!" Ino exclaimed. "It would be too...awkward. Maybe it had better just be me for a while, then if one or two of you want to join us between missions if you want."

Everyone was quiet again for a moment.

"I still think Mitzy's a babe," Shikamaru said unexpectedly. Ino punched him.

"You're so thoughtless!" she scolded.

"I still don't know much about her. Tell me something," Neji said.

"Well, she has long black hair," Ino remembered from her conversation with Sakura.

"A concealed belt with a ton of different weapons," Kiba recalled.

"A soft voice," Hinata said, smiling softly.

"A hot body," Shikamaru put in, smiling mischievously. Ino punched him again.

"And her headband," Choji reminded them. TenTen nodded.

"It has no symbol," she told Neji. He frowned.

"That's unusual. I wonder why?"

"Who knows. Maybe we should ask her," Ino said sarcastically.

"You know, none of us are considering Naruto. What's the deal with him?" Kiba reminded them.

"I don't know. But I think he has a crush on Mitzy," TenTen said, sniggering.

"Yeah. He's like the only one she'll let touch her," Kiba said. Neji frowned.

"How do you mean?"

"I mean she jumped about a mile when I tapped her on the shoulder today, then went all Tai-Kwon-Do on me and practically slammed me into the ground." Kiba rubbed his arm reminiscently. "It's almost as though she's expecting to be attacked, or something."

Shikamaru sat up a little straighter. "That's right. The same thing happened to me, too, except all we did was accidentally touch hands, and she freaked out. Its like she's people paranoid."

TenTen spoke up. "Yeah, I noticed that, too. But according to her," she nodded to Hinata, "Mitzy didn't have a problem helping you up or anything, right?"

Hinata looked startled. "Um...no. She didn't mind. She even grabbed my arm when I stumbled once."

"Well, I don't really think this is important," Ino cut in, annoyed. She wanted to go back to bashing Mitzy. "But we should find out why she's here. You're supposed to have traveling papers if you journey outside you're Village. Has anyone notified Tsunade?"

"I'm sure she already knows," Neji assured her. "If Mitzy was cause to worry, something would have been done about her by now." Ino sighed huffily.

"Well, if the Hokage's not going to do anything about it, one of us should."

"I think," Neji put in, "That we should all just keep our noses out of it. If Mitzy wants us to know why she's here, she'll tell us. And I doubt she would appreciate us prying into her business."

"Yeah..." Kiba agreed absently.

"Well, I've got to go," Shikamaru announced, standing. " I was supposed to report for a mission an hour ago."

"Bye," Choji said to him, finishing his bag of chips.

"Yeah, see you, guys," Kiba said, also exiting the room.

The remaining shinobi gradually drifted off, leaving Ino to ponder why on earth Mitzy had invaded her Village.


	17. Chapter 17

The graveyard was located on the east side of Konoha, casting the land beyond the village in slight shadow. As Mitzy and Naruto made their way towards the stone pillars and marble headstones, the leaves adorning the trees above them whispered hauntingly, as though warning of some unspoken danger.

Naruto felt a sudden unexplained sense of unease. He looked around warily, but saw nothing but foliage and the markings of the long-dead.

"I've never been to cemetery," Mitzy said quietly.

"Neither have I," Naruto admitted, patting her gently on the shoulder. "I guess it'll be a new experience of both of us."

Goosebumps sprang from the patch of skin Naruto had touched, and Mitzy shivered. Why she had chosen to wear such a ridiculously revealing piece of clothing, she'd never know.

They reached the edge of the graveyard guarded by a black fence of marble, so professionally carved that nothing other than a jutsu could have erected it.

Naruto placed a hand on the wall, preparing to vault himself over it.

"Naruto!"

He looked at Mitzy, perturbed. "What?"

"You can't just jump in there!" she exclaimed, though she didn't know why she was suddenly so emotional about this.

"_Why_?" he asked, bewildered. Mitzy suddenly looked puzzled with her own behavior.

"Because—" she faltered. "Because—its not respectful. It just feels…wrong."

Naruto gave her a strange look. "Well, okay, if it makes you so upset," he said, spotting the gate and walking towards it.

_I'm such an idiot, _Mitzy thought, shaking her head. "I'm sorry," she said, sighing. "I just…I don't know."

"Hey, it's alright. I kind of get what you mean," Naruto assured her. He stared in surprise at the gate they were now standing at. It looked as though it had once been melded together like liquid; the spirals and curves were flowing together in such a complex pattern it amazed him that anyone could have carved it, magic or not. He opened the gate and stepped inside, Mitzy following behind him.

She felt a sudden sense of trespassing, like she was invading something private that was none of her business. Mitzy almost turned back, but at a beckon from Naruto squeezed between two granite blocks to stand beside him.

_It's kind of creepy in here, _Naruto thought, looking apprehensively around for Lee's headstone. He had no idea where it might be, but he searched with his eyes for one that looked nearly brand-new. He didn't have to look for long. He found what he was looking for—only it wasn't a headstone.

"There's someone over there," Naruto whispered, pointing to a kneeling figure in front of a green slab. Mitzy gazed curiously in that direction, but Naruto already knew who it was.

He made his way over to the grave site, his eyes locked on the magenta back of the girl in front of it, regretfully eyeing the long, wispy pink hair.

Sakura was placing a dozen lily's over the grave.

"Hey, Sakura," he said softly with his usual delicacy and shrewdness. Mentally smacking himself, he cringed and waited for her reply.

Sakura looked up slowly. _Oh, it's them, _she thought with interest. Her anger with Naruto had abated, for the time being, at least. She didn't want to befoul Lee's grave with harsh words, after all.

"Hi," she replied quietly, remaining on the ground.

Mitzy gazed at the headstone in wonder. It looked as though it had been carved from a slab of pure emerald; it gleamed in the dying sunlight, sending green sparks over the grass around it. Someone had obviously gone to a lot of trouble to have this carved.

"It's beautiful," she murmured, hoping she wasn't about to set Sakura off. But she didn't.

"Yes," Sakura replied. "I had it made for him, when he…." She couldn't bring herself to say the word again; it had been hard enough the first time. She swallowed hard. _Don't cry, girl. You can do this._

"Sakura…" Naruto said, helpless with words. "I'm so sorry."

She looked up at him, into his deep blue eyes, and Naruto thought his heart would break for her; this girl he had once almost loved, and then hurt indescribably. He hated himself for it.

But then she said, "I know you are, Naruto," almost affectionately, but also very sincerely.

Naruto was surprised, but he didn't trust himself to say anything else, so he remained silent. He examined the headstone as though fascinated with it, and though it was interesting, he hardly saw it.

Mitzy sighed inwardly. She understood what Sakura was going through, and it looked as though she was taking the first steps to healing, to forgiveness. That was one road block solved.

Several moments passed, with each person remaining in their respectable positions. Shafts of light slid over the grass, retreating farther and farther until the sun had set so deep that the sight was now a bit dim.

Sakura was first to break the peace. "I'm going to go now," she said to them, standing. "I have dinner plans with Ino."

Mitzy stepped silently out of her way as Sakura strode towards the exit. Naruto looked immensely relieved, but sobered at once when he returned his gaze to Lee's grave. He sighed.

"I wish I'd been here," he said finally to Mitzy. She looked at him, but he didn't meet her eye. "I didn't know Lee very well, but his and Guy's death has caused so much hurt to quite a few people, and if I'd been here to prevent it…" he didn't finish.

"It's not your fault," Mitzy said soothingly. "Even if you had been here, there's no guarantee you could have been able to save Lee. You would have had to stop the entire invasion, for one. And you would have had to fight Gaara."

Naruto didn't look at her. He felt ashamed.

"No one's perfect, Naruto," she reassured him firmly. "Not even me."

Naruto cracked a weak smile. "Now there's a surprise."

Mitzy laughed softly. "Don't you go beating yourself up over this. Besides, if you'd stayed, you'd have never met me!"

Naruto finally looked up from the grave. He smiled at her. "You're right," he said. He shoved back his guilty feelings. "Well, come on! Don't we have a movie to catch?" he asked with a gallant stab at his usual bravado. Mitzy grinned.

"Okay," she said. "Lets go."

With one last look at the emerald headstone, Naruto turned away from Lee's final resting place and resolved to never let anyone else's death be his fault.

* * *

ok, ok, guys, im sry this one sucked! grrr c usually I write things out & then type it up, but this one I free typed & it didn't turn out da way I wanted it 2. I pictured it more peaceful than creepy, & more…._elegant _than sad, but it just turned out this way. Plus it took me an hour & a half cuz im really bad at free typing (usually I make like 3 drafts) but this one I had 2 post b4 I did my next one which I already have written.

Omg im sry for such a long explanation ( I hope I haven't bored u all 2 tears) but im gonna type my favorite excerpt next!!!! Yay!!!!

O ya—reviews are REALLY appreciated, guys. : )


	18. Chapter 18

Naruto and Mitzy sat in one of the middle rows in the movie theater. Naruto had insisted they go see an action flick, so Mitzy followed in exasperation, still not knowing where on earth they were going and what the heck a movie was. When they sat down I their places, she stared around curiously at the enormous white canvas stretched out on the wall in front of them, and observed the various people filing in.

_Oh my gosh this is so awesome! _Mitzy thought, growing seriously excited as the lights dimmed and the film started. She stared, appalled, as the picture began move on the screen. Naruto laughed at her expression, and was immediately shushed by the people behind them.

Once she overcame the initial shock that 2-D people were moving before her eyes on a screen that had been originally blank, Mitzy lost interest. She simply sat and enjoyed the silence of the audience and the tension in the air.

Naruto, on the other hand, was completely wrapped up in it. He laughed, jumped, and gasped at the appropriate times, even cried when one of the main characters died a very tragic death from a stampede of bulls.

About halfway through the film, Naruto yawned widely and stretched. Very casually—or so he thought—his left arm came down around Mitzy's shoulders.

Mitzy shifted uncomfortably in her seat, moving neither away nor towards Naruto. Still, he left his arm their during the remainder of the movie.

It was dark when they emerged from the theater. Mitzy turned right on the street, whereas Naruto went left back towards his apartment.

"Let's take a walk," she said. Naruto followed obediently, excited.

They walked together in the moonlight through Konoha Park. It was quite empty. _It must be around eleven, _Mitzy thought. A breeze blew through the trees, ruffling the hair back from her face. It swept the fallen leaves into the air, twirling them, wreathing she and Naruto in a halo of leaves. He was practically quavering in anticipation.

"Is this about…you know…back in the theater?" he asked Mitzy.

She kept walking slowly down the vacant sidewalk. Fireflies drifted lazily around her face.

"Well…yes," she answered quietly. She gazed up at the moon as the wind returned, causing her hair to swirl around both her and Naruto. They were standing that close, she realized. It was hard to believe she had grown so accustomed to someone that she didn't notice it when they were nearly touching arms… Two years ago she wouldn't have believed it possible.

"…so…?" Naruto asked hesitantly.

"Naruto…we've known each other a long time now, right?" Mitzy asked, sighing.

"Yeah…Nearly three years."

The leaves whispered above them, then laughed as another gust of wind swept through the Park. Mitzy stopped trying to find peace within herself. She closed her eyes and felt the wind, trying to rid herself of all emotion. This was going to kill her…

Naruto eyed her thighs as her skirt billowed around her; revealing legs that he suddenly wanted to touch, to draw nearer…to kiss, even… Her beauty snatched his breath away, but it wasn't just her looks that he loved. It was her personality, her strength, and the trust that she had in him. Several moments passed, and he waited for her to speak, but when she finally did, wished she hadn't.

"Look…it's not that I don't like you, Naruto. It's just…"

Naruto's heart sank. Mitzy was rejecting him.

"It's just, you deserve better than me."

Naruto blinked. Had he heard right? This was not what he had expected. What he had expected was something like "You're not my type" or "You're more of a brother than a boyfriend". But that he was…_better_ than her? Never!

"What do you mean?" he asked, trying to keep the confusion out of his voice.

"I'm…I'm not worthy of you, Naruto," she answered miserably. She wished she could just tell him everything, but she just couldn't! As much as he liked her, as close as they were, he would turn away if he had any idea…!

"I don't understand," Naruto said, and couldn't keep the skepticism out of his voice this time. When Mitzy didn't reply, he said, "Is it...something that happened? Something that you did?"

"Naruto!" Mitzy turned her tortured face to the star-sprinkled sky, searching fruitlessly for words. "I wish I could tell you!"

Naruto was puzzled and shocked to see the pain in her face. "What is it?" he asked, dropping all pretense. "I'm not going to be mad. I won't hate you!"

"But you will," she replied sadly. She gripped her hair tightly. "You will, and with good reason."

"Look, I won't know anything unless you talk to me!" Naruto exclaimed, not annoyed but a little frustrated.

"I can't tell you, Naruto," Mitzy said, a little more firm this time. "I can't. It has nothing to do with you, really, but it does affect the way I feel about you. I like you, yes, more than I've ever liked anyone, but we just can't be together!" Now that she had started, she couldn't stop. "You're my best friend, and the time we've had together has been the happiest in my life! I hate that this secret has to come between us, but there are things in my past that you don't want to know about! Things I don't want to know! But I can't stop thinking about it; I can't forget, and until I can, I just can't be with anyone!"

Naruto stared. He simply didn't know what to do. He at least knew that he certainly shouldn't say anything, but he had no clue what had come over Mitzy, or what he had said to set her off like this, but seriously—what the hell…?

_Me and my big mouth! _He thought, still completely stunned with Mitzy's confession. If you could call it that; she had left more questions than answers.

Mitzy couldn't look at Naruto. She turned her back on him and walked swiftly away, her eyes once again glazed with tears. She hated this; hated being a prisoner within her own mind, hated having memories that she couldn't escape. She wanted to tell him, she really did, she just couldn't.

Naruto watched her go. His heart swelled with a deep sadness, one that he didn't think would ever go away. What could he do to make her trust him more? He had always been there for her, ever since they'd met. What could have caused this? Why would she push him away, of all people?

Naruto sighed. Perhaps, over time, he could show her how much he cared. If she even wanted to see him after this. But if he could somehow make her understand, maybe she would tell him what was troubling her so deeply. He didn't know. He would simply have to wait.

* * *

well, here we go, another chapter finished!! i think this one may have been a little dramatic, but oh well. i can happily say, to you action lovers, that a big battle is about to take place!! within the next--umm---three chapters, the fighting will begin! im sry it took so long, but u only have 2 wait a litle longer!

Oh yes, im sry 2 have 2 inform u guys that it will prbly b a few weeks more b4 I can update again, b/cuz im in the process of moving. "well, what does that have 2 do w/ anything?" some of u might ask. Well, where we are, the only internet access available is dial-up, and my parents hate it cuz its slower than dirt, so ive gotta wait like a year b4 we get the cables laid down & stuff for regular internet. I apologize; I hate it just as much as u do!!

And thanks so much for all the reviews; they'er my inspiration!


	19. Chapter 19

Deep in the forest, in the center of a dense clearing, the Kazekage stood motionless with his arms crossed, gazing at the two-hundred some shinobi gathered before him. His eyes flicked to the moon, which had just crested the canopy of the forest. It was very late. Soon…

The ninjas waited impatiently; some shifted where they stood, others twirled kunai, still others muttered jutsu's under their breath, but none dared make a sound louder than a whisper. The rustling of their clothes and weapons filled the silent night; a horrific composition of deadly notes, the muted sound of the near future.

Gaara's lip almost curled in disgust. It would have but for forced-impassive face. These shinobi were nothing next to him, nothing; they were so undisciplined, and he hated having to supervise the untrained group. If he'd had his way, he would have been followed by his own shinobi, and only the best, ones he had trained himself. These buffoons were used to mindless pillaging and burning, but this time they had a plan that they were forced to follow, and none of them liked it. Gaara doubted they would follow the orders in the least.

Each of them knew their mission; they were all the same: capture the most important shinobi in the village, the one Orochimaru wanted above all others. Kill anyone else that got in your way, but do _not _damage "the package".

The clearing suddenly fell silent. Gaara had shifted. The shinobi waited in anticipation, their breath baited. He spoke two words, ones that bound the Village of Konohagakure to a chaotic, destructive night.

"Move in."

* * *

**NNNNNYYYYYAAAAAAAAHHHH GUYS!! IM SO SORRY THIS TOOK ME SO LONG!! life has been so crazy wut w/ cheerleading & track & volleyball & swim team & color guard!! (i no, i do everything, dont i?!) but now that skewls out, i should be posting much more frequently!! Gomen, a thousand times over, and i hope u enjoy these next chapters!!**


	20. Chapter 20

Kakashi awoke in the darkness. He lay there for a moment, contemplating the night. A shaft of moonlight slanted through his large window, illuminating the wall beside his bed. He stared at it for a moment. His gaze flicked to his alarm clock. It read 2:52. His eyes narrowed. Something wasn't right.

He rose, dressed quickly, and in a whirl of leaves appeared in the Juunin headquarters.

"What's going on?" he asked without announcing his presence. His voice was devoid of its normal carefree nature; it was deadly calm and precisely inquisitive. Not a good sign to the other team leaders in the room.

"You sense it, too?" Kurenai asked, not the least bit startled by his sudden appearance. Kakashi nodded, his eyes sweeping over the staff room. What he saw didn't bode well.

Asuma, Hinata, and Iruka were there, accompanied by a dozen or so other Juunin. Iruka was pacing back and forth, his eyes locked on Kakashi, while Hinata sat biting her lip, her brow furrowed with the Byakkugen. The atmosphere was heavy; the air was clouded with wary anticipation.

"We were just discussing whether or not to evacuate the village," Asuma explained in his deep voice. "I say we must act immediately."

"We have no proof that anything is going to happen," Kurenai cut in. "It's going to be our butts on the line if we take all the trouble to evacuate and nothing happens." Iruka tried to interrupt her, but she plowed on. "It will create alarm and suspicion, and if we're wrong we'll lose the trust of our citizens. Besides, it's just a feeling. What kind of warning is that?"

"No warning at all," Kakashi pointed out softly. "But then again, what did we have last time?" There was a silence. "We must take advantage of our instincts."

Everyone looked around at Asuma, a true veteran to Konoha, having bore a limp since the last attack on the Village. He nodded firmly.

"Yes, Let's get started immediately." There was a flurry of movement while he barked out orders. "Hinata! Awaken your father! Cell leaders, get to your teams! Kakashi, alert the Hokage, and someone get on the P.A.—"

There was a crash and Kakashi instinctively threw his arms over his face. The left side of the room was showered in glass, as a kunai flew through the room and impaled itself in a desk chair. An ominous hissing noise filled the air, and greenish-gray smoke billowed form a tag on the knife.

"We're under attack!" Kakashi roared, and leapt out the shattered window, into the night and after the assailants.

* * *

WHOOP! WHOOP! WHOOP!

Naruto awoke with a start to a long, loud, piercing siren. He jumped up, covering his ears. Eyes watering, he stumbled through the apartment, buffeted against walls and furniture, and over to Mitzy, who was hunched over on her bed, covering her ears likewise to Naruto.

"Attention! This is not a drill! I repeat, this is not a drill! There are enemy shinobi in the Village! Report to your—"

The announcer was cut off. Mitzy gasped as the P.A. screeched like the microphone had been dropped. There was a gagging noise, and then a sickening, dripping sound. The alarm was cut off.

"Oh, Kami! We've got to go help!" Mitzy leapt out of bed, pulling her skirt over her spandex. She buckled her belt as Naruto pulled a shirt on. They both tied their forehead protectors in unison.

Mitzy grabbed her neck cutter.

"Ready?" she asked.

The emotions from a few hours ago had been forgotten. This was not the first situation where she and Naruto had been forced to drop everything and fight for their lives, and now they would be doing so again, regardless of their feelings. Naruto nodded.

Mitzy threw open the window and leapt out of it. Naruto followed, frog-jumping to the opposite rooftop just behind her.

* * *

**hey guys, its dragongem again. hope u liked this chapter; its the sort of prologue to the big battle up ahead. the main plot of the story is really beginning to take form here, so pat attention to the new (well, not new, but new to the story) characters that will soon be making an appearance. **

**and tell me what you think!! any suggestions?? any predictions?? i want to hear them all, so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello, and I apologize for taking so darn long to update! I've been extremely busy x_x Lol obviously. Well there's some kiba in here, and for those of you who get confused I've decided to switch to the adult-akamaru…I like 'em big :P sorry for the confusion, but I hope you like the long-awaited battle scenes!**

* * *

Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji dashed across the darkened rooftops, Shikamaru leading with Ino and Chouji following a little behind on either side in the Eagle-Eye battle formation. They were rapidly approaching their first enemy group, who was currently knocking in the rooftop door of an apartment building.

_Damn, there's no moon, _Shikamaru noticed in distaste. Though, this could be used to their advantage…

"It looks like there's at least six," Shikamaru called over his shoulder. "So troublesome. Can you guys handle that many?"

"Of course," Ino snorted.

"No problem," Chouji answered.

"Two apiece, then," Shikamaru answered, lazily bounding ahead. They were practically on top of them now. A shinobi spotted them and shouted a warning. One of them succeeded in bashing open the door and two disappeared inside.

"We need to go after them, before they hurt anyone!" Ino shouted. Chouji grunted in agreement.

"After we take care of these," he added, nodding to the shinobi ahead. They were close enough now to read their hitai-ate's.

_Hm…They're from the Sand Village…_Shikamaru observed. _I didn't expect them to be attacking again. _

The three sprang into the air. Shikamaru landed in the forefront of the opposing shinobi, just in front of the door, Ino behind, and Chouji to one side.

"You're dead," one of the masked ninja shouted, whipping out a kunai.

Shikamaru simply smirked as he put his hands together. "Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu!" he commanded. With one hand he reached behind him and flicked the light switch he knew would be inside.

The shinobi, partially blinded from the sudden burst of light from overhead, looked around uneasily as two of their shadows—yet unseen—joined Shikamaru's. They didn't even have time to cry out as a dark arm reached up from the depths and crushed their windpipes.

The distraction gave Ino and Chouji a chance to engage their jutsu's.

"Babun Baika no Jutsu!" Chouji shouted. His enlarged arm flew out and knocked one ninja into the other. Their heads conked together, and they fell, out cold.

Ino sprang forward and engaged her shinobi in combat. She ducked a punch, swiftly knocked the feet out from beneath her attacker, and stabbed the other with a kunai. The remaining ninja was halfway up from the ground when she karate-chopped him in the throat.

They all stood up straight, warily, as they listened for more approaching shinobi. It was eerily quiet.

"That was too easy," Ino stated flatly.

Shikamaru fell into a crouch, eyes narrowed. _I wonder what happened to those two that got away, _he thought. Certainly if they were still below the group would hear cries of terror from the residents, but all was silent. Something wasn't right.

"Behind us!" Chouji roared, leaping back. The other two followed.

A storm of kunai rained down upon them, and Ino was forced to deflect them with her own, deftly knocking them away.

_They were decoys! _Shikamaru thought, amazed. _Who would sacrifice six of their teammates for an ambush?_

* * *

Mitzy bashed the turbaned ninja in the base of the skull with her kunai, then flung the body away from her in disgust.

"You're not killing anyone, I notice," Naruto pointed out, curious. Mitzy tossed her head.

"I would never be so crude," she sniffed, then added seriously, "Besides, you've made up your own nindo, your own destiny. I made mine long ago—never to kill unless absolutely necessary."

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!" Another Sand ninja ran up behind Naruto, scimitar held high.

With a flick of her wrist, Mitzy threw the kunai towards Naruto, where it embedded itself in the assailing shinobi's gut. He froze in mid-swing and keeled over. Naruto glanced over his shoulder at him and raised an eyebrow at Mitzy.

"That was necessary," she defended.

"Hypocrite."

"Why, thank you!"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Now what?"

Mitzy looked around, frowning. Her hair was tangled from the fighting, and blood smeared her arm. Sounds of the discord emanated from everywhere; cries of both battle and anguish from the wounded came from all around. There was no fixed place she could think to go; the best they could do was follow the screams.

* * *

Kiba leapt out of the way of a sweeping katana, but not quickly enough. The blade caught him straight across the face, and his head exploded in a shower of blood and bone. The enemy shinobi let out a yell of triumph, before becoming engulfed in a puff of smoke.

"What the—" was all he managed to get out before Akamaru jumped him from behind and bit nearly right through his neck.

The huge dog tossed the body aside as the real Kiba leapt from behind a statue of the late Third Hokage.

"Good work, boy," he said, surveying the scene. Several bodies lay strewn about the square, grotesque in their death. Before he could do much else, however, three teams of ninja leapt from the shadows to continue their fallen companions' assault.

_Oh shit, _was his only thought.

Kiba immediately knew they were in trouble. He couldn't handle nine on his own, not even with Akamaru's help. He needed a diversion. He put his palms together.

"Jujin Bunshin!" he shouted. He didn't need to tell the giant dog what to do; they were both familiar with the Beast Human Clone jutsu. Akamaru and he both disappeared in a whoosh of cloud. A second Kiba appeared, and though it was really his dog companion, the opposition couldn't tell.

With a snarl, Kiba leapt into the air, ricocheted off a tree, and launched himself at the first shinobi. He tackled him into a second, who swore, having accidentally impaled the first with his sword. Kiba smiled grimly and cuffed a female ninja with flowing blood-red hair with his foot, causing her to hit the ground, out cold.

Akamaru was engaged in his own fight. Because of the night, Kiba's vision was limited, but from what he could see of his dog/doppelganger he had been swarmed by five. Kiba realized his disguise wouldn't last long.

With a heave, Kiba whirled in a round-the-house kick, catching someone just under the arm. The ninja cried out, and immediately another shinobi assailed him with a strange, scythe-looking device. Kiba back-flipped wildly to avoid a swipe. He could smell the poison coating the blade.

In his rush, he failed to notice the woman loitering behind him. He turned just in time to see her flicking a senbon directly at his right eye. He flinched, but wasn't quick enough.

Aw, hell—

He cried out as the needle punctured his ear. He didn't sense it had been poisoned, fortunately, but it still hurt like hell.

"Akamaru!" he cried out. It was time to leave.

Out of the corner of his eye, Kiba saw the wisp of smoke that indicated the jutsu had failed. Akamaru let out a yelp.

"Akamaru!" he yelled again. He dashed towards the mob of enemy shinobi where his dog presumably lay, incapacitated. He drew a kunai and jumped into the air, landing right in the heart of the danger.

At once he was caught up in the heat of the battle. He didn't allow himself to think; instinct itself took over as he dodged blades and fists and feet and even a head. But he was tiring, and his frustration that he couldn't reach Akamaru was taking its toll. He was slashed once in the calf, and again on his hip.

_We need help, _he thought desperately. But he knew none would come; everyone else was engaged in a fight elsewhere. He whipped his leg around, again catching one in the head, and flung a handful of shruiken at the rest. They backed off just enough for him to catch a flash of his big dog's fur.

A gleam of hope entered his sight. He dashed towards Akamaru, intent on saving him. An explosion sent him flying forward, and he did a face-plant right next to his dog. Akamaru whined pitifully.

"I know boy, I know," he whispered, forcing himself upright. His right ankle throbbed; it felt like he had fractured a rib. And the shinobi were closing in.

* * *

Mitzy's head abruptly came up, and she was still for a moment, listening intently. Naruto paused in mid-leap and watched her curiously. He had heard nothing.

_What is she listening to? _He wondered.

"I think I heard a dog," she said, frowning. "Could that have been Akamaru?"

"Yeah!" Naruto exclaimed. "Where did it come from?"

"This way!" Mitzy leapt away towards the center of the village, towards the square. Naruto followed quickly.

They had only leapt three rooftops, however, when they heard Kiba's cry.

"Akamaru!"

Mitzy's face hardened. "Hurry!"

They arrived at the square not a minute later. Naruto surveyed the scene; bodies lay everywhere. He could see the gargantuan form of Akamaru, and Kiba struggling to fend off six shinobi.

He was about to leap down when Mitzy held out an arm. "I'll handle this," she said, and stepped from the rooftop.

She concentrated on the flow of chakra, infusing it with her body. She landed ten feet from the battling ninja.

She called in an imperious voice, "I am a daughter of Kami, a savior to the people of this Village!" Mitzy swept the neck cutter from her back, whirled it once around, and crouched. The blue aura of her chakra whirled around her, casting her in an eerie light. She glared at the assailants with blazing eyes. "Flee if you wish to live!"

The remaining Sand ninja practically tripped over themselves running away, terror filling their faces.

After they disappeared, Mitzy stood and quietly dispelled her chakra. Naruto landed beside her, roaring with laughter.

"That—was the funniest thing I have ever seen!" he gasped. Mitzy cracked a grin.

"Thanks."

"Was that aura chakra?"

"Yep."

"Cool!"

In her peripheral vision, Mitzy caught movement. She whirled, a kunai whisked into her hand, just in time to see a hooded shinobi disappearing around the side of a shop.

"Naruto, what's that way?" she asked. Naruto turned, confused.

"Uh, the Academy, I think."

_Hm…_Mitzy thought, debating on whether or not to go after him. Then she remembered Kiba.

She rushed over to where Akamaru lay, where Kiba was crouching next to him. The dog was panting heavily but appeared otherwise unhurt. Kiba looked up with grateful eyes.

"Thank you," he panted. "You saved our lives."

"No biggie!" Naruto beamed. Mitzy rolled her eyes.

"You should get somewhere safe," she advised him. "There are enemies everywhere, and you two are exhausted."

"Yeah," Kiba agreed, now running his hands along Akamaru's body to detect injuries his eyes had missed. "I think we'll check in at the Academy. That's where they evacuate the ones too young to fight when we have no time to get to our outposts."

"Sounds good," Naruto said. He drew a kunai, looking unusually solemn. "We're going to circle around the Village and get as many of the Sand ninjas as we can."

"So it is Suna, huh?" Kiba asked, finally rising and helping Akamaru stand. He released his hand and the dog stood on only three paws. "Damn, looks like he fractured a leg. I'm going to have to find a medic-nin."

"Yes, it is Sunagakure," Mitzy replied frostily. "Which surprises me, to say the least. I've also seen some shinobi with a musical note on their hitai-ate's…signs of the Sound Village."

"It sounds like Orochimaru to me," Naruto said darkly. "Lets get moving."

* * *

Shadows and subtle bars of light slanted across Sakura's pale face. She watched, enraged, as two enemy ninja ruthlessly attacked a cell of genin devoid of their sensei. The first aggressor, one with a wicked scar that slashed across the mouth, pitched the weighted tip of a chain towards the genin. The second circled around with a lethal-looking rapier, eyes intent on the girl of the trio.

_Run! _Sakura screamed in her head as a little blonde without any weapon charged the adversary with the rapier. To her surprise, the shinobi swung, and the blonde leapt up and over his swing and slammed feet-first on his face.

The shinobi landed hard, but the other two genin were in trouble. The scarred ninja had successfully whipped the remaining Leaf ninja into a straightjacket of chain. He was approaching them, chuckling, with a knife in hand.

"Oh, no you don't!" Sakura growled. She sprang up from where she was hidden behind a stack of crates and leapt at the scarred man, her fist pulled as far back as it would go.

BAM

The ninja went flying, and would have kept going for quite some time if a building hadn't gotten in his way.

Sakura then turned to the adversary with the rapier. The blonde boy was watching her with wide eyes, as the rapier attacked.

Sakura deftly sidestepped left, then leapt above a horizontal swipe. She whirled and sent a powerful kick into the side, and then back-flipped away as some shruiken were flung. The shinobi turned and disappeared in a whirl of leaves.

Sakura stood still, listening intently. "Don't move," she whispered to the genin. They froze.

Suddenly Sakura sensed someone behind her. She bounded high into the night air, and landed precisely at the back of the rapier-clad ninja. Blood squirted as she finished him off with a slice to the throat.

Panting slightly, she turned to the genin. None looked hurt except the brave blonde boy, who was sporting what appeared to be a broken nose. She smiled encouragingly at him and crouched down to his level.

"Let me heal that for you," she told him, reaching for his face. He obediently stepped forward, and with a glow of green chakra his nose was repaired.

"You three should head to the Academy," she told them in a low voice. "Go in through the cafeteria doors. Those have been left unlocked but guarded. They will recognize you."

The girl looked up at her in wonder. "Thank you," she said incredulously. Sakura cracked a grin.

"You're very welcome. Now, go!"

The genin disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

Naruto crouched and panted, eyes flitting everywhere for signs of movement. The night was thick with burst foreboding; the worst had come for many shinobi. He listened for approaching footsteps. Mitzy stood stock-still, breathing evenly.

"How—are you still—not tired?" Naruto gasped. Mitzy smiled grimly.

"Lifetime of training, just like you," she answered bitterly. Under different circumstances, Naruto would have been thrilled at this glean into Mitzy's past, but at the moment he didn't have time to dwell on it.

Mitzy leapt aside just as a senbon embedded itself in the ground where she had previously stood.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" she exclaimed, and in a gust of smoke she disappeared and was replaced by five doppelgangers of herself. Naruto followed her suit and was replaced by a dozen more Naruto's.

Six Sand-nin leapt from a rooftop.

_This'll be easy enough, _Mitzy thought. Ten more ninja materialized in the street ahead of them. _Maybe not.  
_

The first group charged.

"How are there so many of them?" One of the Naruto's shouted. Mitzy had but a second to grunt in agreement before the wave was upon them.

Mitzy ducked under the swing of a rusty sword, then leg-swept the shinobi to the ground. One of the dopplegangers finished him. She whipped her neck-cutter from its sheath, felling four ninja unfortunate enough to be in front of her. She saw a Naruto out of the corner of her eye, back-flipping and punching at a ninja wrapped almost entirely in gauze and sporting a scythe.

The distraction cost her. A strange-looking warrior with scar-like tattoos rammed her from the side, slicing at her abdomen. The right side of her pelvis went numb.

"Augh!" Mitzy cried out as her hip was hacked open by the blade. She sprang up reflexively, dropping her heavy neck-cutter, and observed the scene below through hazy eyes. The woman who had cut her was now assaulting a Naruto—she had an ominous-looking blade, it glowed green…a chakra sword.

"Oh no you don't," she growled. She flung her a handful of kunai, which the ninja dodged. Mitzy landed back among the fight, swooped up her neck-cutter, and engaged the shinobi.

Mitzy was fast, but not with this blade. She tried a feint, spearing at the ninja. Each time the woman evaded, her green blade parrying every time. Chakra swords were dangerous—Mitzy was lucky she hadn't been hit somewhere more vital—they stopped the flow of chakra wherever they hit. Mitzy could feel the wound draining her energy as her chakra unconsciously tried to heal the wound, only to be sucked away. It could only be healed by someone else's chakra now. She needed to end this quickly.

The enemy shinobi snarled, and lunged forward. Mitzy sidestepped with difficulty, trying to bring her blade down on her, but failed at the last second as she danced out of the way. She gritted her teeth.

Mitzy flung the neck-cutter in desperation, and it whizzed over the woman's head. She straightened to gloat, drawing her arm back. She flung her chakra sword at the same time Mitzy flicked a hidden shruiken. Both could have ended badly, only Mitzy was anticipating a quick reaction. She bounded back just as the shruiken implant itself in the enemy ninja's face.

Mitzy somersaulted in midair, landed on her feet, and drew another kunai. She panted hard, blinking the sweat out of her eyes and wiping blood from her exposed hip. She saw that Naruto had taken care of the rest of the regiment. Her doppelgangers disappeared in a puff of smoke. Mitzy fell to one knee.

"Mitzy!" She dimly registered Naruto's cry. He rushed to her side.

"You have to heal me, Naruto," she told him, clenching her jaw against the pain. "Only someone else's chakra will work."

"But—but—" he stuttered, panicking. "I don't know how! What if I make it worse!"

"You know that jutsu I taught you," Mitzy said impatiently. She couldn't feel her entire right torso now. "You can do it, please!"

At the sound of her pleading Naruto dropped to kneel next to her. He placed his hand over the wound, as his hands glowed red.

Mitzy felt the bad chakra being sucked from her body as she gradually regained feeling in her side. She relaxed, leaning back on the earth, until she was lying on the ground.

"Are you ok?" Naruto asked anxiously. He hovered over her uncertainly.

"Yes. You did fine."

A little girl screamed in the distance. Mitzy looked around in dread.

"The Academy!" Naruto exclaimed in outrage, turning and dashing away between buildings.

Mitzy sprang to her feet, sprinting to catch up with Naruto. _That shinobi I saw…he must have been heading there!_

* * *

**MUAAHAHAHA suspense! lol tell me whatcha think!**


End file.
